Mr Perfect
by Queenizzay
Summary: Sango's given up on her own lovelife, and instead, focuses on others. But when the hot band, Fiendish, calls on her skill, will she fall in over her head? And What happens when you're supposed to help 'Mr. Perfect' find someone else? SM, IK, SR, etc...
1. Chapter 1: Opposites attract

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha... _or_ the songs that are in here... FOO! I wish I did . 

Here's a nice little teaser/Chapter, for my up and coming story 'Mr Perfect'. I started writing it while I was gone but I don't want to get _too_ into it until I'm happy with Like a Fairytale. I've got two or three new chapters written for that, It's just _typing_ them that's taking so long x.x my poor fingers.... anyway, enjoy and let me know if you like! 

*************** 

************** 

************* 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean... he seems kind of... well..." 

"Bitter? Malevolent? Hostile? Cold?" 

"_That's_ it!" 

"Kagome..." Sango sighed, looking back at her. "I know what I'm doing. Those two are perfect for each other." 

"Doesn't look that way to me..." Kagome sighed, looking around the fountain to the bickering 'couple'. 

"Don't worry about it, just watch." Sango persuaded, turning back to watch her work. This was her job. No, not stalking. Matchmaking. She herself never had too much luck in the whole love department, maybe that is what made her so successful. She didn't have to worry about being all bias when it came to relationships. Besides, more then half the couples she set up worked out, and if not, they remained friends. One time, a couple of her got _married._ Big deal right? Right! She's only been doing this for two years! Right now, she was watching how her latest pair was doing. 

"Sango, she's been yelling at him for almost twenty minutes!" Kagome all but yelled. 

"And see how calm he is? It's perfect. Don't worry about it Kag." She sighed. Kagome was one of Sango's best friends. They've known each other for nine years, ever since they were twelve. They lived together as well. Kagome was actually one of her first clients. Sango had set her up with a guy named Hojo, who they went to school with. Their relationship lasted for a few months, until they decided they'd rather be friends. Well... Kagome decided. Hojo took it pretty well though. He even told his friends in other cities about Sango. Anyway, aside from being a client and friend, Kagome is a complete romantic. She believes in the whole 'love at first sight' 'happily ever after' fairy tale thing, and helps Sango find new places for her matches to have their first 'date'. This months pair is meeting at the park. It was the middle of May and *Sakuras were everywhere. "The perfect romantic setting" as Kagome put it. And it was! Sango and Kagome were sitting on the other side of the fountain monitoring how her clients 'date' was turning out. It wasn't exactly eavesdropping just... listening in on another conversation that you really shouldn't. Besides, _she_ set them up. 

"Sango, she's leaving!" Kagome hissed worriedly. 

"Patience is a virtue." Sango responded. 

"Rin." the man said, grabbing her hand before she left. 

"What?" 

"Would you like to come to dinner with me?" 

. . . *moment of truth* 

. . . 

. . . 

"Yes, I would." She smiled. 

"Good... I'll pick you up at eight." 

"all right Sesshoumaru." Rin beamed, kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see you later." 

Kagome sat up gaping as the women walked off. "How is that possible? They're nothing alike." 

"Opposites attract." Sango shrugged, standing to dust herself off. 

"Sango, I thought you might be here." Sesshoumaru regarded, almost bored, as he heard her stand up. 

"Had to make sure everything went okay. Everything _did_ go okay... right?" 

"Yes. And I want to extent my thanks to you and your friend." 

"Don't worry about it. Glad we could help." Sango smiled, motioning Kagome over. 

"Here, tickets of my gratitude. No pun intended." Sesshoumaru said, handing Sango two passes. 

"What are these?" she asked, looking at them. 

"Oh my God!" Kagome screamed, ripping one out of her friends hand. "Fiendish! These are tickets to fiendish! Wait, not tickets - backstage passes! Do you have any idea how hard these are to get?!" 

"No, I don't" Both answered. 

"How _did_ you manage to get these Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, curious. 

He shrugged, making it painfully obvious that he found it no big deal, "I am their manager." 

"I knew it! _That's_ why you look so familiar! The lead singer is your brother right?" Kagome questioned. 

"**Half** brother." 

"Right.... well... thank you Sesshoumaru and I guess we'll see you there. I hope you and Rin have a great time tonight." Sango said before pushing Kagome. "By the way, What was she yelling about?" 

Sesshoumaru _almost_ smirked, revealing the tip of a fang. "What types of flowers are better." 

* * * * * * * 

_I found out   
You were  
In a mess  
You caught me playin songs for you   
  
Lipstick stains   
On your cigarettes   
You caught me playin songs for you   
And it's bending my mind again   
_

"God, I can't believe it... I've been dying to see them in concert. The lead is so hot..." Kagome squealed, turning up the radio. 

"This is them? I guess they're okay." Sango shrugged, listening to the song and feeling the flow of it. 

"Okay? Just okay?! They rock!" 

  
_Climbed the fire to the hideaway   
You caught me slipping on a thought  
Practical in the things you say  
You caught me slipping on a thought  
And it's bending my mind again  
  
Interesting how you watch the night   
And look right through me   
Facing the sky   
When I ask you why   
You look right through me_  


"Okay... so they rock." Sango laughed. 

"That's what I've been telling you! And we actually get to meet them!" 

_We get lucky and   
Turned around the space you got to find yourself   
We slip up when we haven't found   
The space you got to find yourself   
  
And it's bending my mind again  
  
Interesting how you watch the night   
And look right through me_  


"They've got a good beat... Nice song." Sango said when it ended. 

"It's not over though." Kagome said, " There's a few minutes of just instrumental... They'll probably skip it though." Kagome said when the music faded. 

"That was the hot band Fiendish with 'Look Right Through Me' vocal's by their leading man Inuyasha. They'll be at the Tweeter Center (A/N: We'll just use the closest place to me x.x) tomorrow night so check them out if you get the chance. In honor of this Wonderful event, We'll play another for you with 'I hate everything about you', Giving their other guitarist, Kouga, a chance to shine." 

At this news Kagome Turned the radio up louder. 

_Every time we lie awake, _

_After every hit we take, _

_Every feeling that I get, _

_But I haven't missed you yet,_

__

_Every room may kept awake, _

_By every silent scream we make, _

_All the feelings that I get, _

_But I still don't miss you yet. _

__

_Only when I stop to think about it.._

__

_ I, hate, everything about you! _

_Why, do I, love you! _

_I, hate, everything about you!_

_Why, do I, love you! _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Every time we lie awake, 

After every hit we take 

Every feeling that I get, 

But I haven't missed you yet," 

"Only when I stop to think about it.. " 

"I, hate, everything about you! 

Why, do I, love you! 

I, hate, everything about you! 

Why, do I, love you!" 

"all right boys, that's good for now." Sesshoumaru said, coming into the room. 

"Your crackin Kouga." A tall, devilishly handsome guy with long silver hair said, taking his guitar off his neck. 

"Oh shove it Inuyasha. You're just pissed 'cause you're not singing this time." Kouga said, tightening his long ponytail. 

"Feh, In your dreams!" he shot back. 

"Boys!" Sesshomaru all but hollered, making them shut up. 

"Hey Inuyasha, Kikyou called." a small redheaded boy said, coming in the door. 

"Again...?" 

"Why don't you just tell her it's over?" a guy sitting at the drums asked. He had mischievous eyes and black hair, pulled back in a tiny ponytail. 

"I did! She just doesn't get it." Inuyasha sighed. 

"If you all would shut up for a minute, I have something to tell you, a favor if you will." Sesshoumaru said, waiting for their attention. 

"A favor? _You're_ asking _us_ for a favor?" Inuyasha asked, in mock disbelief. 

"Shut it brother. Now... as You know, Rin and I went out tonight." 

"How as it anyway?" The little boy asked. 

"Fine Shippou, now-" 

"HA! had to have a match maker help him out." Inuyasha laughed, Kouga and Miroku soon joining him. 

"Atleast I have a girlfriend, unlike some" Sesshoumaru shot, almost losing his cool. "Now, As you know, a matchmaker helped me. She and a friend will be coming to the concert tomorrow and I expect that you will all show them courtesy." 

"Don't we always?" Kouga asked, plucking on this guitar. 

"No. I mean it, be nice and Miroku" Sesshoumaru said, glaring at him, "try and keep your hands to yourself." 

"Yes sir! I'm a perfect gentleman sir!" 

"Sure you are" Inuyasha scoffed. "Why do we have to be nice to some old ladies anyway?" 

"They're old?" Shippou asked, "How old?" 

"Yeah, with gray hair." Inuyasha said. 

"_You_ have gray hair." Kouga said. 

"It's silver!" 

"Do they have many wrinkles?" Miroku asked. 

"Do they smell?" 

"Will they pinch my cheeks?!" 

"SHUT UP! Never once did I mention how old they are. Now, you all have a big day tomorrow so I suggest that you sleep. Goodnight." 

"G'night lover boy!" The band called out, making kissy noises as Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So? Whaddya think? Gonna be a good story? x.x I hope so... Let me know what you think. I've got another chapter written up somewhere... being bored in Pittsburgh can do that to you x.x Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Like a Fairytale. I wrote a few chapters while I was gone, I've just been too lazy to type them up x.x 'Look Right Through Me' is by Revis, while 'I hate everything about you' is by Three Days Grace XD 


	2. Chapter 2: Two lefts don't make a right,...

Disclaimer: I own them! I own them all! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *lawyers pop up to drag me off* wait! I never said what I owned o.o You can't take me yet! I don't own Inuyasha I don't! I don't even own the songs used! I just own some of the CD's ;-; please don't sue me! I have no money anyway v.v I'm planning to get hit by a car or something so I can get some cash... pathetic or what? 

************ 

*********** 

********** 

********* 

******** 

******* 

****** 

***** 

**** 

*** 

** 

* 

__

_So it's safe to say that we've been here before;  
Heart torn out, down for the count and still come back for more.  
This lesson is learned too well.  
Though, only unlearned by the time your wounds have healed.  
Have you had enough?  
I guess not because your lips are stuck to his.  
It's Time to say enough is enough, you would be so better off.  
You love him but tough because it's not coming back from him.  
You can't win. _

Sitting at her desk, Sango tapped her pen to the beat of another Fiendish song. As much as she hated to admit it... They were growing on her. They had such different styles, you couldn't place them in one category. She found out from Kagome that the lead, Inuyasha, wrote most of the songs and the band just switched off singing. All three... well.... four if you could the young one on the keyboards occasionally, could sing. Not bad... 

_Stop expecting change, he's just a lost cause that you're waiting on.  
Take a look around, you could have anyone.  
So leave undeserving him_

Pushing out her chair, Sango jumped up and started dancing to the music. Hey... Don't pretend like you've never done that before. (A/N: I did to 'Cruel to be Kind' and hit my hand on the ceiling fan.... big bruise.... it was fun though!) She was so into rocking the music that she didn't notice when her door opened. 

_It only hurts at first.  
But then you will find someone to give you everything you want.  
Try not to go running back to him.  
So it goes unsaid that we've been here before.  
Lonely nights and endless fights and sleeping on the floor.  
And he's sorry, so the story goes.  
It's read and replayed and ends the same way_

_  
Stop expecting change, he's just a lost cause that you're waiting on.  
Take a look around, you could have anyone.  
So leave undeserving him.  
Stop expecting change, he's just a lost cause that you're waiting on.  
Take a look around, you could have anyone So leave undeserving Him  
_

__"Sango?" 

"Kuranosuke! What are you doing here?" Sango asked, trying to control her blush. Kuranosuke worked in a law firm next door and had come in once or twice, his sister worked on the floor below Sango. The two met when they went to lunch at the same place and ended up walking back together. He was nice... handsome too. 

"I was just in the building and stopped to say hi. Having fun?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. 

"In fact, I was." She retorted, picking up a few papers that fell during her little dance session. 

"I bet." Kuranosuke laughed. 

"So, what's up Kura-kun?" 

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight. There's some business meeting and we're allowed to bring someone. 

"Oh I'd-" Sango was about to say yes but then remembered. "I would love to go, but I can't... I got tickets from one of my clients to the Fiendish concert and Kagome and I are going. Gomen..." 

"Oh well... that's all right, maybe some other time then huh?" Kuranosuke asked, masking his disappointment. 

"Sure thing Kuranosuke." 

"All right." He agreed, about to close the door, "Oh, you dropped a few papers." he said, pointing to the papers that had flown across the room and closed to door after leaving. 

. . . 

. . . 

"....shit, Now I have to clean up...." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sango, you've been in there for an hour! What's the hold up?" 

"I don't know about this Kag... it's kinda..." 

"Tight? Hot? Sexah?" 

"All three." 

"Well that's the point silly! You told me to pick something up for you, and I did. You'll look fine in it, just calm down!" 

"Kagome..." 

"Out!" Kagome yelled. Normally, _she_ took the longest to get ready... that wasn't the case now. She'd been in out and done within twenty minutes and was now waiting for Sango to show herself. Sure... Sango's outfit was a bit out of her character, but it was so cool looking! Plus, she was just so fun to dress up! Sango had asked Kagome to get her an outfit for the concert while she was at work, a task Kagome proudly accepted. Sango was now seeing and wearing the results of that little adventure. Kagome liked both outfits though, hers and Sango's. She had on a pair of tight black pants with a gold chain belt. Her halter top was black and came up to just above her stomach with gold arm bands and a golden choker. (A/N: Bumble bee! . sorry, that's just what comes to mind...*light bulb*) 

"Sango!" 

"All right.. All right!" She screamed, opening the door for the first time, she couldn't possibly miss the pride on her friend's face. 

"Oh my god you look so great! Turn around!" she squealed. Sango rolled her eyes but obliged anyway. Kagome had gotten Sango her signature colors, green and pink. A weird mix, but they look okay. (A/N: I have a green shirt with pink thread o.O and I only thought those colors looked good in anime... the shirts pretty cool XD and soft kaki jeans XD looks so cute! Sorry, getting off topic again....) Sango had a pinkish-red mixed corset top with laces up the sides and in the front where it came down to a 'v'. Also, a forest green skit that cut diagonal and black ankle boots (A/N: gotta respect the ankle boots *nod nod*) She wore a zigzag green arm band on the left arm and a silver charm bracelet she had gotten for Christmas. Not to mention her Taurus (A/N: ^-~ I made her a Taurus, so sue me... don't please) necklace. 

"Well look at you miss bumblebee" Sango said, after she finished modeling off the outfit. Kagome laughed and twirled around, grabbing the keys. 

"Bumblebee, Bump into me" Kagome sang dancing/walking to the door. 

"I am in for pollination" Sango continues, grabbing her purse. 

"Bumble bee   
Take what you see   
I'm in need for your donation  
I can't wait for your invasion" Both girls sang. One thing that not many people knew: Kagome and Sango sang. Kagome would normally write the music or play it out on the piano and both would sing it. This was one of their favorite songs, it was just so.... fun! 

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked, opening the door. 

"Ready to rock and roll!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"You tuned up yet?" 

"Ready to rock and roll Sess, just waiting for the okay." Miroku answered, drumming a little beat on his drum set. 

"All right, you can get started when our guests arrive..." 

"I don't get why we have to wait for a bunch of old ladies anyway." Inuyasha scoffed, laying on the couch and strumming his guitar. Sesshoumaru held in the urge to scream that they weren't old ladies, but kept it in. 

"You are going to wait because they are friends of mine and Rin." 

"The crowd is getting restless" Shippou said, shutting the door behind him to muffle the yells for the band. "When are you guys going to play." 

"We'd play now but Sesshoumaru wants to wait." Miroku answered the small boy. Shippou played the keyboards when the band needed him, which was often. He wasn't _officially_ a member, but was always around. He was almost like a little messenger boy, and the girls went crazy over his height, red hair, and freckles. 

"Wait? What for- oooooh... those match makers." 

"Guard your cheeks Shippou! They pinch!" Inuyasha teased. 

"Neuuuu! No more pinching the cheeks!" Shippou cried, grabbing his cheeks.... butt cheeks..... sending Kouga and Inuyasha in a fit of laughter. Shippou had just recently gotten back from a visit with his Grandfather and new Step-grandmother, Kaede, who just LOVED to pinch his cheeks. She thought he was so 'adorable' well... she thought his butt cheeks were adorable as well. 'blinkies' she calls them... Damn those blinkies. Anyway, he couldn't sit for a day after the visit. 

"Sessie!" a girl yelled, making Sesshoumaru wince a bit, and the band snicker. 

"Yes Rin-chan?" he asked, regaining his posture and turning to face her. 

"I just called them, they're on the road now." Rin said, walking further into the room. 

"Lady Rin." Miroku said, taking Rin's hands in his own and going on bended knee, "Would you please do me the honor and-" 

*enter Fluffy's growl here* 

. . . 

"What?" Rin asked, curious. 

. . . 

"Never mind" 

"Anyway" Sesshoumaru said firmly, glaring a Miroku a bit, "Head out, we can't wait any longer and you'll met our 'guests' after the show." 

"Woo hoo!" Shippou and Kouga yelled 

"Good, 'cause I ain't waiting on some old hags." Inuyasha decided, sitting up and making Rin confused. 

"But they aren't-" 

"Come on Rin, let's go." Sesshoumaru interrupted, leading his girlfriend away. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"No Sango! Left!" 

"You said right!" 

"I meant _my_ right! Your left!" 

"How was I supposed to know!?" 

. . . 

"Kagome... turn around please." 

"Oh fine." She sighed, turning the right way in her seat. She had been fixing the head rest. "Okay, now take another left." 

"Kagome, two lefts don't make a right." 

"No, but three do." 

. . . 

Sango stopped the car and got out, making Kagome turn her head. Once out, Sango made one left, two lefts, and on the third, was facing right. 

"Wow... that works...." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey XD What did you think of that? ^-~ Two more of my fav songs.... bwuah. More updates for Like a Fairytale soon, probably tomorrow. Next Chapter: The concert. BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I have a name and the songs I want picked out already, all I have to do with write and type it XD bwauh. I _know_ I said I wasn't going to get too into this yet and I'm really not, I already had this chapter written from when I was gone. x.x Don't hate me.... o.o Why would you hate me? Do you really hate me?! WHY?!?!?!?! WHY GOD DAMNIT! TELL ME! sorry! had a lot of ice cream XD Mint Chocolate Chip, the best! BWUAHAHAHA! Six days 'til school for me x.x gah....... Song 1, Saddest Girl Story by The Starting Line. The song Kagome and Sango were singing is Bumblebee by Aqua XD I love that song! It's so fun and perverted o.O it is... if you think about it. Or maybe you just have to have a perverted mind, I don't know x.x maybe it's just me.... I'll have a list of all the songs I used at the end of the story ^-~ Kind of like a Soundtrack. BWUAHAHA Mr. Perfect, In stores now, not really, but that's not the point. 

  



	3. Chapter 3: Return

"Kagome hurry up!" Sango yelled, running through the doors. This was after showing her pass and telling the guards their names of course. All those left turns had taken their toll and it was now 9:45, 15 minutes _after_ the show started. That's like... three songs! 

"Sango... _you_ try running in heels!" 

"They're boots!" Sango argued, holding the door. 

"High heeled boots." she retorted, finally catching up. 

"Sango! Kagome!" Rin called, running up to them. "What happened?" 

"Bad driving directions." Sango told her, giving Kagome a looked. 

"Whatever." Kagome sighed, "What did we miss?" 

"Oh just 'I hate everything about you' and 'Saddest Girl Story' Rin said, walking back to the stage area. 

"Just?! That's my favorite song!" Kagome wailed, following. 

"She named two Kag." 

"Oh..... well I knew that." 

"Don't worry, they're starting another now." Rin smiled, peaking around the curtain and watching Inuyasha start with his guitar and Shippou soon join on the keyboard. Inuyasha sang this song while Kouga would harmonize every now and then... that sometimes presented a problem though. Why you ask?.... They tried to out sing each other. 

_How heavy the sky was outside of my windows   
And from the inside I watched it go by   
With all that I've got to reach back to remember   
The things I fought, so hard with each thought   
Then your voice returns until every word burns the walls   
I tried to keep you outside, you're part of me now   
But you're not around   
  
Why you're under my skin   
You found a way to get in   
Why you're under my skin   
And now the thoughts I resist   
I reuse   
  
Strange how it hits me when all of the moments I used to know travel so close   
Through my invitation, I'm reluctant to feel it pierce through my skin   
And with every inch it brings back the hurt   
As thoughts recur inside my head of all that we said   
To leave it behind but now you're inside   
  
Why you're under my skin   
You found a way to get in   
Why you're under my skin   
And now the thoughts I resist   
I reuse   
  
You're a part of me now but you're not around_

__Inuyasha let the last note sound out as the crowd cheered on. Sango watched as the drummer let someone take his place at the set and walked forward next to the lead. They did some kind of corky shake as he took the mic. Inuyasha, Kouga, and the new drummer started out the song loudly, quieting down a bit as the man started to sing. 

_"Now it's years since your body went flat_

_And even memories of that are all thick and dull_

_All gravel and grass_

_But who needs them now,_

_Displaced they're easily more safe_

_The worst of it now_

_I can't remember your face"_

__

_"Return_

_Return_

_Return_

_Return"_

__

__"Did Inuwaesha write this too?"Sango asked, her eyes locked on the vocalist__

__

__"Inuyasha" Kagome corrected. 

"Actually no, Miroku wrote this not long after his father died, before he joined the band." 

"Miroku's the one singing?" 

"Yes" 

Sango nodded and started swaying to the beat. It was a little different from the other's songs, but that was probably because Inuyasha hadn't written it. Maybe that's why she liked it. 

__

__

__

__

_"For a while, with the vertigo cured,_

_We were alive we were pure,_

_The void took the shape of all that were,_

_But years take their toll, and things get bent into shape_

_Antiseptic and tired, I can't remember your face"_

__

_"Return_

_Return_

_Return_

_Return"_

__

_"And you were supposed to grow old_

_You were supposed to grow old_

_Reckless, unfrightened and old_

_You were supposed to grow old"_

__

_"(Return) You were supposed to grow old_

_(Return) You were supposed to grow old_

_(Return) You were supposed to grow old_

_(Return) You were supposed to grow old_

_Return_

_Return_

_You were supposed to return_

_You were supposed to return_

_You were supposed to "_

__

Miroku finished off, pushing the mic and stand away and taking a deep breath. Inuyasha patted him on the back, as did the others, as he walked back to his place at the drum set. He'd written that song by himself a few years before meeting Inuyasha and joining the band. His father died young, only 24, leaving him alone with his godfather, seeing as his mother died in child birth. It made him pour his heart out when he sang it. The crowd cheered on, begging for more. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. 

"Hey" Inuyasha spoke into the mic, smirking when another round of cheers went around. 

"Hey, as much as we wanna keep playin, we gotta bounce, so this'll be our last song for this evening." 

"Yeah, drive safe!" Miroku yelled 

"No drinking!" Shippou jumped in before Inuyasha pushed him away. 

"Night!" 

_There's a fire forming, not too far from here  
Along the east coast maybe, it resides in you, my dear  
Worn out on our courtesy, we've made our curtain calls  
Like vampire bats deprived of blood, into the New York City that we crawl  
  
And you've got a funny way of showing off your bathroom surgery  
You said you were just cooling down from plans of leaving me  
There's something I should tell you, for we may not have much time  
I've never met arms like yours  
  
The stars at night are big and bright  
Deep in your eyes, Miss Vincent  
You told me once I made you smile  
But we both know damn well I didn't  
I'm not much of a jester, but I'd test poisoned food for you  
Your majesty, you're royal blue  
I'm royalty, my king of pain  
  
There's a hard rain falling, flooding your attic, it's clear  
Can't put out the fire that resides in you, my dear  
There's something I should tell you, for we may not have much time  
I've never seen scars like yours  
  
The stars at night are big and bright  
Deep in your eyes, Miss Vincent  
You told me once I made you smile  
But we both know damn well I didn't  
I'm not much of a jester, but I'd test poisoned food for you  
Your majesty, you're royal blue  
I'm royalty, my king of pain  
  
The stars at night are big and bright  
Deep in your eyes, Miss Vincent  
You told me once I made you smile  
But we both know damn well I didn't  
I'm not much of a jester, but I'd test poisoned food for you  
Your majesty, you're royal blue  
I'm royalty, my king of pain_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Gods, that was awesome!" Kagome squealed, falling onto a couch. They hadn't gotten to meet the band yet, but she was even more psyched then before. Seeing them live was soooooo much better then on T.V. There was so much feeling into it! 

"_They_ were awesome. I had no idea Shippou played the keyboards." Sango said, sitting next to her friend. 

"What was Shippou!?" Kagome asked, sitting up. 

"How do you know Shippou?" Rin questioned, placing a few soda's on the table. 

"Well, a while back we got his grandfather and Kaede together. We met him at the wedding. I doubt he remembers us though." Kagome answered, taking a drink. 

"Yuck, coke. Pepsi's better. Anyway, I'm sure he remembers _you_ Kagome. He clung to you the entire time." Sango commented, taking a Pepsi. Kagome could be very motherly at times and Shippou saw her almost as his. AT the wedding atleast. He was pretty protective, even for an eight-year-old. Kawaii! 

"The boys are coming." Rin said, hearing laughter come from the hall. 

"Wow! How's my hair?" Kagome fussed. 

"Oh chill out Kag, it's fine. 

. . . 

. . . 

. . . 

How's mine?" 

"Fine" 

"You girls are a trip." Rin laughed, heading to the door. "Stay here, I'll let them know your here so they won't think your some stalkers or something" She directed. "Oh, and girls? Sesshoumaru said to keep your backsides away from Miroku." 

"Why would we have our butts near anyone anyway?" Sango asked, Kagome just shrugged. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sesshomaru, your woman is calling you" Kouga mentioned, pointing back to the girl walking towards them." 

"What is it Rin?" He asked, when she had gotten to them. 

"They're here" She said after glaring at Kouga for a moment, snaking her arms around her koi's back. 

"Who's here?" Shippou asked, carefully switching Inuyasha's drink for a candle and taking a few giant gulps from it. Surprising from such a little guy. 

"Kagome and Sango, the matchmaker." Rin said, winking at the boy. 

"Kagome and Sango.... Sango and Kagome..." Shippou thought, plucking memories from the back of his brain. "OH!.....ooooooooh...." He remembered, giving a thumbs up to Rin and zipping his mouth shut. 

"Oh? What is this 'oh' you speak of?" Inuyasha badgered, not liking the idea that Shippou knew something he did not. 

"Oh, nothing!" He chirped, happily bouncing past them to the room. 

"How do they look?" Sesshoumaru asked, curious. He hadn't seen them when they came in, he was busy keeping the fangirls away. 

"Absolutly Stunning." She smirked, looking back to the rest of the band. "Why don't you guys go introduce yourselves?" 

"Keh, I don't wanna go talk to some old hags." Inuyasha complained, taking a swig from his soda. Atleast that was the plan... "Shippou...." He growled menacingly, tossing the candle aside. 

"He went in there." Rin said casually pointing to the room the girls were in 

"Thanks" Inuyasha said quickly before running to strangle the kid. 

"Idiot! We need him!" Kouga yelled, running after him. 

"Inuyasha, control you're anger! Rememeber the breathing techniques!" Miroku called, following after them. 

"Do you think it's safe to leave them in there?" Rin asked, a few seconds after the boys dissappeared downt he hall. 

"They'll be fine, and have fun." Sesshoumaru regarded cooly. "But why not have our own fun?" He asked, felling the blush rise on Rin's face. 

"I'm not sure..." She said slying "I think I may need a bit of persuation..." 

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked, lowing his head to hers and kissing her softly 

"That would do..." She squeaked, as he led her away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yeah, that was a quirky place to stop, but whatever. My my my, I wonder what they'll be doing . and what will happen when everyone meets? Hmmm?! I'm not gonna tell you so ha! XD Take that! *sigh* School on tues.... I'm scared.... I get to slide down the stair rail though XD so fun! 

Soli: XD I know, That's how I thought to put it in. I love relient k XD They're songs are so funny. I'm prob. Gonna use Jefferson Aeroplane eventually ^_^ bwuah! I love that song, Saddest Girl Story. My aquantince, Jordan, reccomended them and Alkaline Trio, his fav band. He had the _nerve_ to think I wouldn't like them... Yeah right... My entire playlist if full of them now. V.v I am so hurt... 

Shadowheart: They'll meet soon. Patience young cricket, patience. XD bwuah! Restlessness. Bwuah! 

AngelicFairy: I couldn't help but have 'em think of them as old ladies. . that's why I think of when I think of Matchmakers. It's just habit ^_^; 

I'd respond to more but My mother is having me get off... Evil little brother wants to get on.... What's more important? My little brother playing games or _Me_ having a writing experiance..... Think about it! 


	4. Chapter 4: Wench

"Shippou get over here!" 

"Eeeep!" The small boy squeaked, locking the door and leaning against it. All the commotion had snapped the girls attention to the hallway. 

"Kagome!" Shippou cried, running into her arms. "Hi Sango." 

"Hey Shippou, you never told us you played with fiendish" Sango said, after giving him a hug. 

"You never asked." 

"Shippou! Open the door you little runt! And give me back my soda!" 

"No!" He yelled, burying his head into Kagome's stomach. 

"I warned you! Miroku! Gimme your drum sticks!" 

"Gimme gimme never gets." 

"NOW!" 

"But they're my babies!" 

"Don't gimme 'em and you won't be able to produce babies!" 

. . . 

After a few moments of silence, Sango, Shippou, and Kagome could hear a pounding noise against one of the locks. Not long after, the tip of a drumstick popped in... I wonder who won _that_ argument. Anyway, after a few seconds of prodding the hold larger, the three saw a muscular hand pop through the hold and unlock the handle's lock. 

"Are they always this violent?" Kagome asked, looking down at the boy on her lap. 

"Not all of them, just Inuyasha. It's Miroku you should look out for though." Shippou told them, watching the door handle jiggle. 

"Why?" 

"Because he's a-" 

"Gotcha you little brat!" Inuyasha proclaimed, throwing open the door and cutting off whatever Shippou was going to say in the process. 

"Where are you ya-" Inuyasha stopped mid-threat and stood staring at the two girls, who in return, stared back. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"Who the hell are we? Who The Hell Are We?!" Kagome yelled, jumping to her feet. Shippou fell to the floor with a 'thump' as Kagome stomped up to the man in red until she stood face to face with him... Well... Face to neck, seeing that he was a tad bit taller then her. Not one to be yelled at, Kagome looked up to his face, her flaming aura... Uh... Flaming behind her. 

"I'd tell you who we are but I'm not too sure if I want such an arrogant ninny to know!" 

"Arrogant Ninny?! Listen Wench-" 

"WENCH?!" 

"Yeah, that's right! Wench! Where do _you_ get off yelling at _me_?! Do you know who I am?" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Yes I know who you are! Right now I don't care though! Where do _you_ get off threatening a poor little sweetie like Shippou here?!" 

Taking one look at Shippou (who was still drinking _his_ soda and had managed to stick his tongue out at him) and back to the 'wench' he growled. "Sweetie? Helpless? I'll see how helpless he is!" Inuyasha growled, advancing on the boy until a 'thunk' on his head made him go 'plunk'. Kagome stood glaring with a guitar case hanging over her shoulder. 

"Go Kagome!" Shippou cheered, throwing the now empty can away. 

"You sure you didn't kill him?" Sango asked, prodding the motionless body with her finger. 

"If I did it serves him right. Dare to call me a wench" She huffed, leaning on the case. 

"Did you know that technically, Wench only means a carefree young woman?" 

. . . 

"...It was in which the way he said it..." Kagome decided, nodding then turning her head back to the door when another guy came into the room. 

"Why hello, who are you?" The man with a long ponytail (A/N: Oh I wonder who that could be....) Asked, not bothering to glance at Inuyasha on the floor at one of the girls feet. 

"This is Sango and that's Kagome." Shippou introduced, hopping over to the snacks. (A/N: has anyone noticed he never walks?) 

"Count to ten Inuyasha before you- oh my.." A new appearance said, coming to stand behind the other, "What did he do now?" 

"He was going to kill Shippou" Kagome shrugged, poking the body with her foot. 

"Ah, Kagome." The first man sighed, dreamily, walking up to her, "I am Kouga. Please excuse my band mates rudeness." 

"Oh, it's all right." She smiled, nervously, not missing how close he had moved in. 

"And one more thing?" 

"Yes?" 

"You are strong my dear Kagome. Please... Be my woman!" Kouga exclaimed, taking her hands in his. Considering that Kagome's hands were holding the guitar case up, it was now standing on it own. However, the unfair laws of physics would not allow such an event to take place so! Down fell the case... Right onto poor Inuyasha's unconscious head, which now wasn't so unconscious any more. 

"Oww... He moaned, rubbing his now abused head. 

"Wait, Kagome and Sango?" Miroku asked, walking up to Sango. 

"Yes, that's right..." She said, watching him. 

"Hmmm....." He muttered, stroking his chin and walking in a circle around Sango. 

" 'Hmmm' What?" 

"Well... You don't _look_ old... Are you?" 

"Old?! I'm barely 21!" 

"And you don't seem to have any gray hairs. Do you dye your hair?" 

"No, does it look like it?!" Sango asked, holding her hair up to her eyes. 

"Hmm..." 

"Hmm what?!" Sango all but screamed. At first, she was a bit self-conscious as he looked her over... Now she was just annoyed. 

"You don't sag, so you can't be too old." 

"Sag?! Sag where-" Sango flushed red and crossed her arms across her chest. He was going a _little_ too far now... 

"And look at this! A nice butt! Oooooh, firm too!" 

"AH! You PERVERT!" Sango screamed, feeling his hand grasp her backside. So this is what Rin meant with 'keep your backsides away from Miroku...' Grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a vase, she hit it over the drummers head. Breathing deeply, she stepped over the twitching Miroku and took a seat next to Shippou. 

"And you call me violent..." Kagome muttered. 

"He touched me!"  


"Oi! What the hell are you doin Kouga?" Inuyasha yelled from his place under the band mate's feet. 

"Talking to my woman." 

"Your woman?" 

"Hold on a minute! I never said I was your woman!" 

"Of course you did!" 

"WHEN!?" 

Watching the argument between the three, Sango failed to notice the hand slowly creeping it's way closer to her. That is, until she felt it on her butt once more. The sound of the slap haltered the argument for a moment until Inuyasha noticed that 1) Kouga _still_ wasn't off him, and 2) He was grasping the red Kagome's hands pretty tight. 

"What the hell?!" 

"What? You don't even know her name dogturd!" 

"She wouldn't tell me! Wait... DOGTURD?!" 

"You called me a wench!" 

"You called my woman a wench?!" 

"She/I is/am not your woman!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled, starting the whole argument up again. Shippou sighed and got up. 

"I'm gonna go find Miss. Rin and Sesshomaru." He said, though he doubted that anyone heard him anyway, and left the room. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Oh no! Not so hard!" 

"Come now Rin, We've done this before." 

"Oh, but you're just so.... _Big_" 

"Get used to it." 

"Please go easy on me..." 

"I always do." 

"Not last time!" 

"You know you liked it." 

. . . 

"...Yeah.... Oh! You're so fluffy!" 

"...Fluffy?" 

"Mmmhmmm.. I think that'll be my nickname for you. Ohohohohohoho!" 

"....Fluffy?" 

"Oh stop complaining and let's do this!" 

A small crowd had gathered outside of the room by now, all betting on what the two were talking about. Most of the listeners faces were bright red and they kept muttering about how wrong it was to eavesdrop... That didn't stop them though. 

"'scuse me!" Excuse me! Where are Rin and Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked. All hands pointed to the door and the crowd cleared away, ashamed at being caught... And by a kid no less! Shippou shrugged, Adults could be so weird at times. He knocked on the door twice, receiving no answer either times he saw that the door was unlocked. He simply pushed it open and stared in horror at the scene before him. 

Sesshoumaru had a lollipop in his mouth and was leaning foreword while holding the controller, almost crying. 

"I won!" Rin cheered, jumping up and down. "Oh, hey Shippou. Wanna play Tekken?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

What did you think they were doing? O.o... Perverts. Anyway! .o sorry that took so long. I would have posted it early today but I slept over at my friend Katya's house and stayed until after dinner. V.v *sigh*......school.... But i'm staying up to watch Inuyasha tonight XD FULL DEMON TIME! BWUAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA he kills people o.o fun........ Anyway! Ja! 


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Ready

**Disclaimer:** wooo, I've been forgetting this haven't I? This goes for the whole story... Yeah . I'm lazy.... I don't own Inuyasha v.v I wish I did though 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Three days have past since the 'oh-so-pleasant' concert/backstage... Experience. Sango had never been so violated in such a short amount of time in her life! She couldn't think about that now though, after all, she had a da- dinner with Kuranosuke tonight. (A/N: -.- I refuse to call it a date...) 

"Hey Kag, what do you think about this?" She asked her friend and roommate who was currently reading a magazine on Sango's computer chair. 

"Did you know that all of Fiendish are single?" 

"So that's why they seem so pitiful. Kagome should I wear this or not?" 

Kagome looked up from her magazine and looked her friend once over. "Woah Sango, you look wicked!" She squealed, making Sango wince. She wasn't about to deny the obvious though. She looked awesome. She wore a long sleeveless black dress with slits going from her thighs to the floor. Down the middle was a long pink strip the curled around the bottom of the dress. Wrapped around her middle was a hot pink sash. (A/N: I drew it out... It looks pretty cool XD I wanna be a designer, BWUAHAHAHA, I'll shut up now.... Look at me, 4 dialogs into the story and I'm already babbling on... Shame on me... Bad Lonnie Bad!) 

*ding dong* (A/N: *cough*door bell in an apartment*cough*) 

"Well, he's here" 

"Knock 'em dead." Kagome whispered, giving her friend a hug, "Have enough fun for the both of us." 

"Will do!" ^-~ Sango winked, picking up her bag from the floor. 

"Sango?" 

"Hmm?" 

"..... Are you wearing a thong?" 

... 

"...Yes." 

"Is it pink?" 

"No.... It's blue." 

"Ahhhhh...." (A/N: . I'll tell you the story later....) 

************************************ 

************************************ 

"Ooooooh! Snazzy!" 

"Shut up Shippou." Inuyasha growled, loosening his tie for the fifth time. And for the fifth time, Sesshoumaru came and tightened it back again. 

"This is an important dinner _boys_, do not screw it up." He scolded, patting his hair down. 

"Feh, I don't see what's so important about it. All it'll be are some rich snobby pricks using their rich daddy's bank accounts to get in." 

"Very true, but remember dear brother, these snobby pricks are supporting your paychecks." 

. . . 

"You mean we've been getting paid all this time?" Kouga asked, looking up from his book. 

"Yes, I've simply put the money into your accounts." 

"WHAT?!" All three band mates shouted, looking about ready to pounce the manager. They'd been eating Ramen and day old pizza for a week now and they find out they haven't had to. You'd be pissed too. 

"You all agreed to it in the contract. I am assuming none of you ever read it thoroughly." 

. . . 

"Shut up." 

"Now if you're all ready, we have to leave." 

"But the dinner isn't for another 40 minutes." Miroku commented. 

"Yes but we need to pick up Rin." 

"How come you get to bring a date?!" Kouga protested. 

"Because I can actually _get_ one... Unlike you three who will need a little help." 

"What are you talkin about Sess?! I can get a date." Inuyasha huffed, Miroku soon joining in. 

"Yes, I'm quite the ladies man" 

*snort* 

"Shut up" 

"I could have asked Kagome-chan" 

. . . 

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU START WITH THE -CHAN?!" 

"Since she because my woman dogturd!" 

"Lest you forget Kouga, that's what got us stuck in the closet for an hour." Miroku calmly pointed out, remembering how the girls had stuffed them in there... Not a very pleasant experience for any of the guys. 

"That and your groping" Inuyasha muttered. 

"Ahhh... Yes... That nice, soft, round-" 

"SHUT UP!" 

*************************** 

"Wow...." 

"You like it?" Kuranosuke asked, helping Sango out of the car. 

"It's awesome!" 

"Yeah, and I heard that band you like are supposed to be here. Sango? Wait up!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO At the same dinner? Oooo I wonder what will happen . No... Seriously.... I do. Be nice v.v Review... Please? e.e make Lonnie happy? 

**Sadistic Shadow**: What What What?! I got the wrong one?! NEUUUUUUUU! v.v; it is kinda whiny though... *sigh* foo.... Now I'm gonna have to go find the right one e.e FOO! 

**Aamalie**: v.v I'm still sorry about the whole ticklish thing ;-; will you ever forgive me? Lemme see..... Sit is of course Inu-kun, Hentai.... Hm.... I can only guess. Miroku perhaps? Fluffy has _got_ to be the one and only Fluffy-sama XD Furry and Curly.... Is Furry Kouga? And curly x.x bah.... Naraku? His hairs kinda curly... Well.... Wavey... But whatever . You should have slimey XD for Jaken! BWUAH 

**ThunDAchIcK:** lmao! I heard that from non other then my brother... Sick or what? I thought about them actually *cough*doing it*cough* but decided against it. I don't think I'll be doing Lemons anytime soon x.x ... He does have large feet though 

**Neoshipper:** XD I'm a pervert too! Perverts United! I have such a sick mind... Anything can have two meanings with me v.v; tis sad. 

**Dangerous-beans:** Glad you liked ^_^ 

Gimme some Ideas for the next chapter v.v; Lonnie's at a bit of a block... Damn those writers blocks damn them to hell! . Whenever I wanna write a new chapter an Idea for another story pops up instead... Not that that's a bad thing... But still! 


	6. Chapter 6: Forever More

"Sango! There you are!" Kuranosuke panted, running up. Sango had been so excited that she... Kinda... Sorta... Forgot her date. Whoops! 

"Worry Kura-kun. I guess I just got.... Excited" ^-^; 

"Right. Well, we beat the crowd at least" He shrugged, looking back at the horde of teenage girls trying to crash the gates and doors. 

"What's up with them?" 

"Oh, that's what I was trying to tell you. That ban-" 

"EEEEE!" 

"Oh My GOD! THEY'RE HERE!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * 

"Holy shit!" 

"How can shit be holy?" 

"Shippou don't say that word." 

"Sorry Rin." 

"Sesshoumaru is this a good idea?" 

"Of course it is." 

"Feh, you don't know what your talkin bout" 

"Shit they're gonna overturn the car!" 

"Koga! Lady Rin said not to use such language. We must respect her wishes." 

"Ek! Don't touch me!" 

"Miroku!" 

"An accident I assure you!" 

"Die!" 

"Woah!" 

Dodging the angry Manager's attack, Miroku threw himself out of the car, into the crowd and onto....... Sango. 

"Pervert!" 

"My lady Sango! How happy I am to see you!" 

"Get OFF!" She yelled, sensing his wandering hands and pushing him off before any more damage was caused, just as Kuranosuke lifted the band member up by his shirt. 

"Are you okay Sango?" He asked, helping the fallen girl up from the floor. 

"Fine Kura-kun." 

Miroku inwardly winced at the affectionate nickname, though he wasn't sure why. After all, he'd just met this girl a few days ago and, obviously, things did not go all that well. Miroku brushed himself off calmly and stood up, only to be thrown down again by an ever-so-pissed Sesshoumaru. Miroku's pitiful cries of 'uncle' were muffled by the screams and cries of the most scary group of people of all time. Fans. Wait! It gets worse! Fan_ girl_s. Yes, those painfully, overjoyed obsessive girls who only like a band because the members are hot. Well... They are. But that's not the point! It's about the music people! The MUSIC! Everything about the music (Hot Topic XD) All was broken through however by Sango's shrill scream of 'pervert' before she stomped back inside. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sango! You're back! How was the dinner?" Kagome asked faithfully when her friend entered the apartment. She raised an eyebrow to the level 5 death glare she was receiving at the time. "Sango-chan?" 

"Oh... It was just _peachy_" She gushed sarcastically as she flopped herself down onto the couch. 

"Aww... What's the matter? You want some chocolate?" 

"Snickers please" (A/N: .) 

Kagome nodded in understanding and loyally retrieved the large bag of snickers candy bars, meant for when their little brothers came over to keep them quiet. Handing Sango one she said: "Tell" 

"Well everything was going fine. The place was absolutely gorgeous! Then..." 

"Then?" Kagome asked, turning her head to the side in confusion. 

"Fiendish." 

. . . . 

"OH MY GODDESS! They were there?!" 'Damnit! I knew I should have gone' 

"Yeah! And guess what the first one I saw was." 

"_Him._" 

"Yes.... _Him_. The Little perv! Then he had the nerve to sit next to me all night, the seat that I was saving for Kuranosuke, and start a staring contest with MY DATE! Then we all got served Naraku voodoo dolls and ate them." Sango stopped her ranting and took in what she said. 

. . . . 

. . . . 

. . . . 

. . . . 

. . . . 

. . . . 

"Minus the voodoo dolls" Sango then stopped her thinking to glare when she heard a fit of giggles emerge from her 'so-called-friend's lips. "And What, may I ask, is so funny?" 

"Have you ever thought that he may _like_ you?" 

"No Way! That's almost as bad as saying Inuyasha fell madly in love with you at first sight! Not happening." 

"Well.... He _is_ kinda cute..." 

"Kagome!" 

"But! I will forevermore remain single... Just for the sake of your job." 

"Oh well thank you darling. By the way, speaking of job. Are you still Okay with me setting you up for Thursday? I've got a new account I wanna try out and he seems like he'd fit well with you. Actually, I have three new clients, but I want you to get this one." 

"Sure, what's his name?" 

Sango shrugged. This was one of the problems with the way her business works. She doesn't get names. That way, she couldn't make a 'judgment' based on it. For example - Inuyasha. Meaning: Dog Demon." Sango would _never_ set her friend up with a person with the name 'dog demon'. This is merely an example of course. But still! Her system was based on personalities and if Sango was suspicious of a clients intentions, she had their phone number and address just in case. Besides, she'd met more the half of her clients at one point or another. Not all though, because you can mail in your application. 

"Oh well" Kagome sighed, "I'm out. See ya in the morn." 

"G'night Kag." 

"Night" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh my goddess I feel so horrible! I haven't updated anything in so long! Like a fairytale has gone a month! GAH! I'M SO SORRY! X.x If you didn't know, I moved two weeks or so ago and we just go the net back a few days ago. I had the story all nicely typed but my dad screwed something up and had to reboot the whole computer to fix it... Meaning everything got deleted and I'm stuck back with evil Dial up. GODDAMMIT! *sigh* Anyway, I really really really really sorry! . Please for give me..... 

**Lisa:** I'm so sorry. Guess what everyone.... LISA (lil Hp' Fan) Reviewed last time! .o does that make it okay. V.v; Gomen, I didn't have anything to say.... ;-; don't hate me! 

**Neoshipper:** BWUAHAHA! It's true. Perverts Unite. All my friends know I'm a pervert too. They refer to it more then I do. My outlook: Everyone's a pervert. The only one's _called_ perverts are the ones daring enough to say it out loud XD 

**Aamalie:** I got 'em all right? O.o YESSSS! XD I feel so incredibly Smart now. Glad it cheered you up and sorry I haven't updated sooner v.v; I know what it's like to be all depressed with homework and not find a story to make me happy ;-; not fair... 

**Soli-chan:** o.o those were good ideas.... X.x but I didn't use them DAMN ME! I was gonna have the jealousy squirming and contest/fights come later . So you'll see them eventually. XD I kinda used the voodoo dolls .o sorta... Kinda..... Never mind v.v;; 

**Sadistic Shadow:** BWUAHAHAAH I've Done it! I've got the album version of Teenage Dirtbag ;-; I'm so happy I could cry.... You can actually understand what the girl's saying! SHOCK! 

**Faelhah the Insane:** XD I'm glad you're liking it. How was Snickers for you? Did it behave its self XD anyway! Thank you XD I feel so happy someone like my writing x.x It could be better . we're learning all this writing stuff in English o.O I'm just to lazy to think about it. I love Sango/Miroku fluff too XD The world wouldn't be worth living on if there wasn't any XD 

**Lilacks**: Look look I updated! Are you happy? X.x 

**Assassin-girl:** *gasps!* two people think I'm a good writer x.x I think I'm going to faint! Yeah, my chapters skip in length... A lot x.x it's sad, so I wouldn't be surprised if the last chapter was shorther... Heh... Shorther. *mental note: must get a new meaning for this from V-chan and add to list* okay! Anyway, yeah it was shorter x.x by a lot. The last chapter was only 848 words... Normally I at least get to 1,000. . damnit! 

**rain angst:** ^-^ Well hello there! 


	7. Chapter 7: Prior Engagement

_The Last time I saw you_

_You were standing by his side_

_The last time you saw me _

_Was in a crumbled photograph that missed the bin!_

__

_He loves you? Who loves you more?_

_To Let you go_

_He loves you? Who loves you more?_

_To let you go_

__

"Ha HA!" Miroku grinned, finishing off the song with a crash on the symbols. Only parts of the song were written, but he was feeling pretty good about it. He'd written it a few days ago after the dinner incident. Miroku hadn't had such an urge to write in a _long_ time, not since his father passed all those years ago. It must have something to do with the way Sango looked at that guy so adoringly. Not that Miroku was jealous or anything... But what was his name again? Kur....Kuranma? Kurasuke? Oh.... Yeah.....Kuranosuke... Stupid prick. Once again... Not like he was jealous... 

  
"That was GREAT Miroku!" Rin squealed from her place beside Sesshoumaru. She'd been around a lot more often and Sesshoumaru was a lot more less heartless because of it. (A/N: did you catch that? O.o) Rin's cheerfulness was helping out everyone. 

"Thanks Rin-chan." Miroku smiled sheepishly. He wasn't used to being the center of attention. Normally, he left that for Inuyasha and Koga to fight over. Even so, it felt kinda cool. 

"When are you expecting to finish it?" Sesshoumaru as, absolutely no emotion existing in his voice, as usual. 

"Um... I dunno. Why?" 

Sesshoumaru shrugged, standing to his feet. "Because I think you've just started a single. Let's go Rin, I have a phone call to make." 

"All right Sesshoumaru." Rin smiled, giving Miroku a thumbs-up before leaving with the manager. Miroku stood, looking after them, dazed. Sesshoumaru rarely gave praise and took months to decide if a song was good enough to be put on a record, let alone be a single! He's hit the jackpot! Now all Miroku had to do was finish the song....and with the lack of inspiration he held now.... 

_'Damnit'_

__

__"Hey Miroku!" 

_'huh?'_ "Oh, hey Inuyasha" 

"Yo, you looked shocked. What's up?" 

"Nothing." 

"Good! Then you can come with me! I'm hungry so I wanna go get some food." 

"So why do I have to go?" Miroku asked, never the less, retrieving his coat from a chair. 

"'Cause if I'm gonna get mobbed, I'm not gettin mobbed alone." 

"....Fine" 

"You don't have to worry about getting mobbed, because you both have prior engagements to attend." Sesshoumaru said coolly, entering through the door. 

"What do you mean, 'Prior engagement'?" Inuyasha glared. Sesshoumaru was forever torturing his younger half-brother by scheduling him and the rest of the band for random events. Normally without even telling them until they had climbed into the car. 

"Okay, what is it this time Sesshoumaru? Mall concert? Autographs? Kiddie Convention?" Inuyasha asked, shuddering at the last thought. 

"As much as it would please me to see you cringe at the proximity of so many children dear brother, it is none of which you have mentioned." 

"Then?" 

"You, Inuyasha, have a date. While Miroku here has a meeting. Dress for the occasion Inuyasha, you will be eating at Sengoku Jidai (A/N: is anyone else noticing this pattern in my stories?). Miroku, this is a casual meeting. The address is posted on your door." 

It took a few moments for this to register in the two's heads. When it did... shall we say... 21 Questions? 

"Date?!" 

"MEETING?!" 

"With Who?" 

"How come _he_ gets to go on a date?!" 

"Why the Fu-" 

"I wanna go on a date!" 

"What the hell is you your head?!" 

"I'd _much_ rather go on a date then to a meeting" 

"Well I'd rather go to a meeting!" 

"Is she cute?" 

"SHUT UP! Both of you before I send you off with Koga and Shippou!" 

"And Where are _they_ going?" Inuyasha asked, looking for almost any kind of escape. "Let me guess, they're getting married?" 

"Actually no." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "They're going to the Kiddie Convention." 

". . . I think I wanna-" 

"Inuyasha you are going on this date even if I have to drag you there myself. And Trust me... I won't be gentle." 

*********************** 

*********************** 

*********************** 

"Hey Kag." 

"Sango! I was just getting read, what's up?" 

"Rin and Sesshoumaru just called. They said they got reservations at Sengoku Jidai that you and your date could use." 

"Oh my god! Really?!" 

"Yeah, for 7:30, so you better hurry up." 

"Oh! I've always wanted to eat there! But how will this mystery guy know?" 

"Sesshoumaru said he would inform him." 

"Well... that's strange. How does Sesshoumaru know about you setting me up tonight?" 

Sango pondered this for a while. It _was_ a bit strange. She didn't remember ever telling Sesshoumaru that Kagome had a date for her job tonight. And if was even weirder that he would be able to tell the date, a Mr. Tetsuia (A/N: e.e gimme a break here...) about it. She had never actually gotten to talk to Mr. Tetsuia though, a secretary was who she spoke to, sounding an awful lot like Rin, now that Sango thought about it. 

"I don't know, How does Sesshoumaru know anything? We probably told Rin and she mentioned it." 

"Yes I guess...... hey Sango! You want me to stop by real quick so you can see my dress?" 

Sango sighed on the other line, "You can't, I've got a meeting set up with one of my clients. a Mr. Houriki or something like that." 

"oooooh, what's his profile?" 

"22, Black hair, in the music industry." Sango read off her papers bored. She never did like meetings, they were always so boring and uneventful. Then again, she didn't get many meetings with the people she set up and she'd normally talk to them on the phone or something. "I suppose I should start to meet my clients more often... might save me a lot of trouble." 

"That's what I've been telling you! Anyway, Houriki .... that sounds so familiar. I could have sworn I've heard it before..." 

"Yeah, I know. I don't know, he _is_ in the music industry. Maybe you read an article on him, or we went to school. Something like that." 

"I guess...." 

"Anyway, have fun tonight Kag! I owe you one!" 

"You owe me many. Even if he turns out to be a prick, I'm eating at one of the best restaurants in the country! It can't be _all_ bad. " 

Sango laughed, "Yup. Don't forget to call okay?" 

"All right! I'm not a baby..." 

"Could have fooled me..." 

"HEY!" 

"I'm _joking _Kag, I just want all the juicy details." 

"Sango!" 

"Ja ne!" 

Sango hung up the phone, her smile slowly turning into a frown. She didn't like having Kagome go on the dates for her, but she never objected. She just hoped that everything would be all right. And that stupid name! Houriki ... where had she heard it before? 

"Ms Hiraikotsu? 

"huh? Yes Meimi?" 

"Um... Mr. Houriki is here." 

"Okay, send him up would you?" 

"Aww...*giggle* Do I have to?" 

*twitch* Okay, now this may be understandable. Sango was sure now that Mr. _Houriki_ was a handsome fello, but Really! He couldn't be _that_ good looking. Meimi is engaged! 

"What do you mean 'Do I have to?" ?! Yes you have to, that's what you're being paid for!" 

Sango could hear Meimi sigh on the other line and couldn't possibly miss the tint of jealousy and annoyance in her voice when she stated icily "As You wish". Sango stared at the speaker in shock. What he hell was so special about this guy anyway? Meimi was engaged to Mr. December for Crying out loud! 

Sango was _still_ staring when a soft knock came at her door. 

"Ms Hiraikotsu, May I come in?" 

"Oh yes, sure..." Sango called, sending one last glare toward the speaker phone before sending her gaze to the man standing in her doorway. 

"Oh my god...." 

"Sango?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*falls back anime style* Finally! It's about damn time I got this chapter out e.e; Cliffy cliffy cliffy! BWUAH! *-* I love them o.O well... I don't, but I do. X.x never mind, I'm not making much sense. Oh! Like a Fairytale might not be on Hiatus much longer XD I went to my friend Alli's house and we went walking in the woods. *Insperation!* so maybe in another week or so..... Same with Snicker Doodles. If you haven't started reading either, then what are you waiting for? GO! *shameless advertising* BWUAH! 

**Soli:** s'ok Soli-chan. V.v; I get what you mean. -.-; Stupid School... Stupid clubs... Stupid not having enough time in the day. XD But you've finished now *Huggles* I LOVED your story and I can't wait for the sequel o.o go now! Write it! What are you doing wasting time reading this? WRITE THE GOD DAMN CONTINUATION.... Woah.... I def. Had too much chocolate ^_^ Love ya! 

**Neo:** Snicker are yummy *-* I made an empire with all the snickers I got from Trick-or-Treating. I've only finished half of 'em x.x I get a craving too . That's what I'll be known as when I die v.v; The Snickers Lady. O.o.... That doesn't sound all too bad XD BUWAH 

Lilacks: Update here XD 

Shippo: . Now you'll have to wait _again_ to see what happens... Ha! 

Sadi: I have the distinct feelings I've responded to this review before o.O I either _have_ or it's just de ja vu x.x something like that, It's still freakin me out o.O I've been looking for what shortened name you should have e.e but I can never think of it. XD This solves it! Sadi! BWUAH! O.O More S/M Songs ;-; tell mehhhhh! I know Jefferson Aeroplane might fit, even Don't Go Away by Oasis. (I'm gonna use 'em x.x I just don't know when) . Care to share the wealth? *Leach* 


	8. Chapter 8:What have I gotten myself into

"Where is he?" Kagome muttered, looking up to the big clock on top of the building. Probably for about the 9th time. She had gotten a hurried call from Rin explaining for her to wait just outside the main entrance and her date would be there in twenty minutes. Kagome could have sworn she heard Fiendish's lead singer cursing in the background, along with Sesshoumaru's cold tone. But why would that be...? Anyway, that call had been made forty-five minutes ago and Kagome was starting to get a bit pissed. 

"It's it. If he's not here in 2 minutes I'm-" 

Just then, the sound of curses filled the street as a white limo pulled around to where Kagome stood. She couldn't help it when her mouth dropped open and was damn lucky she had jumped out of the way in time. It would have sucked donkey butt to have her foot run over, even if it _would_ add a bit of a twist. But this story isn't about Kagome and her mystery date. It's about Sango and Miroku. Whenever I decide the romance will start.... *sigh* oh well, where was I? Oh yes... 

« « « « « « « 

She couldn't help it when her mouth dropped open and was damn lucky she jumped out of the way in time. Kagome's mouth stayed open when, dressed in a shiny suave suit, Inuyasha was pushed out of the moving vehicle, right to the stunned Kagome's feet. The limo continued to drive a meter or so away and stopped once it was out of jumping distance. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's head popped out from the sun roof, full glare ignited. 

"And you'd better be the perfect gentleman!" He yelled, huffing as though he'd just gotten back from some long right, "Oh, Kagome! Don't let him weasel out of paying, I've given him more then enough money for dinner and anything after." 

Kagome nodded dumbly, watching the white limo pull away and Sesshoumaru's head sink from view. She then snapped her attention to the swirly-eyed rock star laying at her feet, dimly aware of the fact that everyone within a miles distance was looking her way. 

"What have I gotten myself into...?"__

__

__************** 

************** 

************** 

_'What have I gotten myself into....?' _

Sango inwardly groaned, glaring at her beaming client, who sat just across the desk. Even with _that_ much space between, he was _still_ trying to cope a feel. Sensing his hand within a grabbing distance, she scooted her chair and body back. He bowed his head in defeat. And just _who_ is the "he"? I'll give you one guess... 

Houriki: 22, black hair, in the music industry. 

No wonder that name sounded familiar. Because none other then Houriki Miroku sat in front of Sango now. 

"Why Sango! Had I known this meeting was with you, I wouldn't have put up such a fight." 

"Oh please- wait... you didn't know?" 

"Not a clue. Sesshoumaru just told Inuyasha and I today that we had plans." 

"But why- oh my god!" Sango exclaimed, paling a bit. "Inuyasha?! Inuyasha's on the date?!" 

"Yup." Miroku smiled, "And to think I wanted to trade with him. Who's the date set up with anyway?" 

"Not that it's any of your business, but a very good friend of mine." Sango rested her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. She could _feel_ the migraine coming on. 

"Oh! So Kagome?" 

Sango glared, but nodded. Kagome was going to have quite a night... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Short chapter, I know, but I'm posting the next one in a few hours. x.x Silly silly me, I had this one all typed up, forgot about it, and wrote a new chapter, typed it, saved it, realized there's another number between 7 and 9, went diving in my computer, found this, and freaked ^_^ yeah, So I'll be back with the next chapter in a couple of hours. Gomen for the wait! 

**Soli-chan:** uhhhh, sorry soli, v.v; I can't buy any from you. Why? x.x Because I have no money! *wimpers* Christmas is coming up and I can't even buy my friends gifts e.e they're gonna kill me... Snicker doodles... Snicker doodles is... Next subject! I love having too much chocolate XD it makes me feel all happy and warm inside. and v.v; I'm sorry... it's not a waste . 'cause that's what I do with my time too. 

**dEeYaN:** I... haven't really thought about Sango's other job. x.x I know she has one, and I figured it out when I first started writing the story, but i forgot it ^_^; bad bad me... Oh well, if you want you can think of one, otherwise I'll just do it later when I feel like putting it in. 

**Tiny Lil Neko:** XD It's brilliant... I feel so special now. And yes, Koga will be paired with Ayame in the future. Julia (irl buddy) would kill me if she found out I didn't . Not that she'd find out, but that's not the point! They'll be in here. 

**SM together:** ^_^; thanks, and here's the next one o.O and the next one soon.... wow, that's fast 

**lilacks:** XD funny! yay! *-* I love funny. I've done that x.x laughed so hard at something on the computer o.O my brother had to actually pick me up off the floor 'cause I couldn't do it myself. x.x hey! it's easy to fall off my computer chair, x.x it's just a stool.... 

**Maura:** You cheat! You're not supposed to know who's getting set up! . Damn you! But... , yeah, it was obvious wasn't it ^_^; Heehee, Sesshoumaru and Rin are great plotters. But Sesshoumaru is a better one XD you'll see why next chapter... towards the end. o.O and then in the one after that. BWUAH! 

**Sadi:** v.v shh... s'ok sadi *pats ur head* the evil FF.net is sorry for kicking off you're long-ass review. You typed the songs o.o tell me again! do it again! NOW! v.v; *so bored... I need to download stuff* Veterans day... damn, I really _haven't_ updated for a while e.e *feeling the guilt* Make sure if heads roll, it's Naraku's XD 

**raven-thorn :** .o I sat. I typed. And now I'm posting ^_^; happy? I hate everything about you is an awesome song XD I just _had_ to use it somewhere.   
**sweet-usako:** heehee hee *feels so evil* XD You can kinda guess who it'll be *cough*angelicfariydid*cough* And you're getting your reactions soon XD 

**Aamalie**: .o you're forgetting... I really need to start updating more then. But then again, XD rereading 'em isn't bad either *does that a bit _too_ much* You haven't updated in over a week x.x mean-while, I haven't for over a month.... *sigh* I hate my conscious..... 


	9. Chapter 9: Killer Forks

"So..." 

"Yeah..." 

Kagome and her 'date' sat in an awkward silence at their table. After the initial shock was over, Kagome had to spend the next half-hour waking the unconscious rock star. While in his slumber, Inuyasha happened to murmur a few embarrassing phrases. He had awoken to find Kagome repeating it curiously and immediately got defensive. Kagome had the power of blackmail in her hands, both she and Inuyasha knew it. That information was powerful enough to ruin a guys reputation! 

"You tell anyone about that and I'll make your life a living hell!" 

"You are in no position to make threats dog-boy!" She retorted. Inuyasha's ears drooped a bit and Kagome immediately felt the guilt for what she had said. "Inuyasha, I'm-" 

"Just shut up." 

Kagome quickly obliged, letting the silence once again engross them. It was a touchy subject for our little Inu-chan and he needed to let off some steam. Hey... that photographer hiding being that fake tree should do it! 

Picking up his fork, Inuyasha made ready to hurl it at the camera's lens. Kagome, seeing what he was about to do, yanked his arm, sending the fork of doom off its original course.... 

..... and right into the owner's backside 

"Oh shit..." 

**************************************** 

"So... Mr. Houriki." Sango begun, shuffling her papers to keep her distracted. "Is there anything specific you're looking for?" 

"Don't you know?" Miroku asked in mock shock. Sango glared. Of course she knew. Miroku wanted some sleazy hoochie off the street corner. Preferably underage. But she wasn't about to say that.... at least not aloud. Instead she said, "Enlighten me." 

"Well... someone smart-" Sango refrained from rolling her eyes. "mouthed." 

She stopped, surprised, "Someone smart-mouthed?" 

"Yeah! Someone with a little spice in her. Or a lot. Whatever." 

"Mmmhmm..." She nodded, pretending to write it down. She did this with the rest of Miroku's suggestions, doodling the gallows and a hangman looking oddly enough like her client. Turn it upside down and it was a ladybug! 

"Sango....Sango!" 

"Huh?" She asked, looking up from her masterpiece. Miroku just grinned and Sango felt a familiar sense of foreboding as Miroku's hand crept closer.... closer.... closer... 

Score. 

"You Lecher!" 

**************************************** 

"Get OUT! I never want to see your faces here again!" 

"Then I guess you won't be watchin much TV!" 

"I never liked you hooligan's music anyway." The owner spat, slamming the door on Inuyasha's face. Well... just because you've got a fork imbedded in your ass is no reason to be rude, not is it? Besides, Inuyasha wasn't even aiming for him! If Kagome hadn't.... 

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing a finger at his 'so-called-date'. Kagome slapped his hand, making him gasp in horror. "You hit me!" 

"It's rude to point fingers. And how is it my fault?! Unless I'm mistaken, and I'm not, _you_ were the one with the fork in your hand!" 

"But I wasn't aiming for the owner! I was aiming for the guy hiding in the tree!" 

"That's just as bad! What do you want? A law suit?! You'll be lucky if that man doesn't press charges!" 

"Feh" 

"Don't you 'Feh' me! You just got me kick outta the #1 restaurant in the country! 'The finest meal you'll ever experience'" Kagome quoted an ad she saw in a magazine. "I didn't even get to taste the wine!" 

"You're underage anyway." Inuyasha said, waving his hand dismissivly. (A/N: e.e; It's not a word... I made it up) 

"So are you, but that didn't keep you from tasting it I bet. And I'm barely underage. I'll be 20 in a month, I could pass to be 21..." 

"Right." Inuyasha agreed, sarcastic mind you. Then, he turned around and started walking. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kagome called, running after him. 

"To eat. I'm hungry." 

"Oh great! Where are we going?" ^_^ 

Inuyasha stopped. "We? Where are _we_ going? I don't know where _you're_ goin', but _I'm_ going to Wackmonald." (A/N: *insert cricket chirps*) 

"Well then, I'm going too." Kagome stated, stepping up to her full height. Even so, She was at least an inch shorter than Inuyasha... with heels. Oh well, it's the attitude that counts, right? 

"Well then, I hope you have money. 'Cause I sure as hell ain't payin." 

**************************************** 

"I swear to god Miroku, You don't even deserve to have a girlfriend! What girlfriend would stay with you anyway?! You and you're pervertedness..." (A/N: Not a word either .) Sango yelled, glaring down at her client. The lighting that could be seen from the window made it just that much more scary. Apparently, it started to storm while they were inside. Still, Miroku sat on the floor, rubbing his abused cheek and smiling all the while. 

"I was only trying to snap you out of your daze. And who ever said I wanted a girlfriend? Sesshoumaru set this up, not me. I'm quite content with being my playboy self." 

Sango tarred at him impassively and held out her hand to help him up. As soon as he reached for it, she pulled it away. "Don't. Try. Anything." 

Miroku nodded and was pulled up. Sango looked at the clock and smiled. Probably, for the first time that afternoon. "Well, it looks like our time's up! _Great_ to see you again and goodnight!" Sango said cheerfully, pushing Miroku out the door. 

"Hey-" 

"Don't call us, we'll call you. Bye!" She finished, shutting the door behind him. All hail the timepieces! Sango walked to the window and sat on the ledge, smiling. Ok... so maybe this wouldn't be _so_ bad... Besides, it was raining. Good things always happen when it's raining... (A/N: . That's what it's like for me anyway... unless it's a Wednesday v.v _nothing_ good happens on Wednesdays...) 

**************************************** 

"Sesshoumaru, come one, we're supposed to go pick up Miroku." Rin called, walking into the stage area. "Sess, where are...." Rin's words died in her throat as she looked up at the stage. Sesshoumaru sat on the end of it, his feet dangling and giving her the smile only Rin received. Behind him was a table set up, complete with candles and music. Rin smiled up at him and he smiled back. 

"Miroku can wait..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

heeheeheeeheee! So many questions! So much time to wait for the answers XD What's Sesshoumaru planning? He smiles?! What about Miroku? With the Rain bring good luck for Sango?! Who knows! I do ^-~ But you don't, so ha! Sorry for taking so long ^_^; my bad. Don't even ask about Snicker Doodles -.-; That story is driving me crazy! I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to _get_ there.... dammit. *sigh* Whatever. It'll be out in due time. Christmas is coming up ^-~ What are ya'll getting me? Will it be good o.o And new chapter from the stories I'm reading?! HMMMMM?! *hinthint**nudgenudge**winkwink* ^-~ Until next time! 


	10. Chapter 10: Cold, Colder, and Coldest

"Sesshoumaru.... What?" 

"I thought it might be nice to send the 'kids' off for a while." He grinned, hopping down from the stage. He really _was_ a lot like Inuyasha, only he held up his cold poseur. "So, what do you think?" 

Rin smiled and shook her head, "I think it's great..." 

"Well good. Come on, the food will get cold," Sesshoumaru took Rin by the hand and lead her to the stairs. 

"Food? You're going to feed me?" 

"If that's what you desire," Sesshoumaru replied, winking suggestively. Rin bit her lip and stood on her tip toes, giving Sesshoumaru a soft peck on the lips. 

"And what if I desire something else?" She asked playfully. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. 

"Then I supposed I'll have to give it to you, won't I?" 

Rin grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and started to lead him. The opposite way of the food, mind you. 

"If Miroku can wait, so can the food," She whispered, giving him another kiss. 

"Then the food and Miroku can wait." 

---------------------------------------- 

"I cannot believe I have to wait." Miroku grumbled, holding down the urge to smash his phone to bits. He'd tried calling Sesshoumaru at least ten different times, but received no response save the voice mail. He'd left ten messages. The, getting desperate, he tried to call Inuyasha. Well what do you know... Inuyasha's phone was off too! What? Is everyone but Miroku getting something tonight?! On top of all that, it was raining even harder! And, of course, there was only a small balcony (if you could even call that ledge a balcony) above him, leaving minimum space for Miroku to take refuge under. Figures. _Nothing_ could make this any worst. 

***zip***

Miroku frowned as the lights turned off, one by one. Soon enough, the entire street was pitch black. The only light being the lightning crashing down randomly. Okay, so it just got worse. Oh, Sesshoumaru would pay... 

---------------------------------------- 

" I cannot believe I had to pay" Kagome grumbled under her breath and wringing out her now soaking wet hair in the bathroom sink. Neither of them had brought a car, so, for some crazy unknown reason, Kagome and Inuyasha _walked_ to Wackmondalds. And of course, as fate would have it, it started pouring ten minutes into their 'stroll'. The two arrived shivering, wet, and cold to the restaurant, only to be mobbed by a group of raging fangirls! They barely made it out alive from that one. And, with all the luck drowning Kagome today, someone stole Inuyasha's money. He said it was probably one of the fangirls. Figures. 

Kagome, still sulking, slid into the seat in front of her 'so-called-date.' He glanced at her over his drink, looked back down to his food, then did a double take. 

"What?" Kagome asked, suddenly self-conscious. 

"You're wet." 

"I know, you are too." 

"Yeah but..." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. He took another look at Kagome, flushed, and went back to his food. 

Kagome narrowed her eyes and checked herself once over. She was wet... Okay, it was raining. Of course she was wet, but why... 

'Oh' Kagome thought, looking down and realizing what he meant. Rain is... Cold. Can someone say 'Perky'? (A/N: come now, if you don't get it now, that's pathetic....) 

"Give me your jacket." She commanded, red in the face. Inuyasha handed it over without question. 

"So how are we getting home?" She asked after making herself comfortable in the jacket. It was _way_ too big for her, but it was warm enough. It smelt pretty good too. Kinda like nutmeg and coves... Does Inuyasha bake?! 

"I dunno. Sesshoumaru was supposed to pick me up." 

"And?" 

Inuyasha shrugged, stuffing his mouth with more fries. 

"Oh my god, you're a pig!" 

"Nooo... I'm a dog." 

"That would explain the smell..." 

---------------------------------------- 

'Great, just great" Sango fumed, kicking the car door. She locked her keys inside. Now she'd have to walk. In the rain. Alone. *sigh* At least there's still the street- 

***zip***

Okay then! In the rain, alone, and in the dark. The night just keeps getting better and better. Oh well, at least it wasn't _too_ far. 

A quiet cough made Sango jump. 

'_Who the hell would be out so late?'_

"Who's there?" She asked, immediately slapping herself afterwards. Who's there... What kind of molester would answer that?! And now they'd know it was a girl. Dammit! 

"Sango?" A voice asked questioning. 

Sango blinked, "Miroku? What are you doing? I thought you'd left hours ago..." 

"My ride never came. Where are you? I can't see..." He asked, fumbling to find her. 

"I'm over- Watch it!" Sango yelled, feeling his hand brush against her chest. '_Damn, even in the dark he gropes...'_

"I didn't mean it, I swear!" He amended quickly. He held his hands up in surrender, even if neither of them could see. Still, he was smiling like a fool, and Sango knew it. 

"I'm sure," She grumbled, wiping the rain off her face. "Did you get a hold of anybody?" 

"No, but that's okay, I'll just walk back." 

Sango's mouth dropped open, "But Miroku... You're staying at least five miles away!" She saw him shrug. It was easier now to see, since her eyes got adjusted, "Miroku, you can't walk home," She sighed. 

"Yes I can." 

"No, you can't." She sighed again, pushing her hair behind her ear, "Look, I live about two blocks away. You can call a cab from there, okay?" 

"Why Sango! Are you inviting me home? I never would have guessed you were that fast!" 

"Shut up, or would you rather be left sick in the rain all night?" 

Miroku shook his head, knowing Sango would allow that too. He reached out his hand to 'find' her again, but she intercepted, taking his hand in hers, "Let's go." 

. . . 

"You're cold." 

"You're colder." 

. . . 

"Want me to warm you up?" 

"No." 

"Will you warm _me_ up?" 

"No." 

"Are you _sure_?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you positive?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you absolutely positively sure?" 

"Miroku!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yeah, happy holiday's everyone. I hope it all good. This is the beginning of my holiday updates. I'm pissed though! I had most of the new chapters for Snicker Doodles and Wishing on a Star done, and what do you know... I forgot them in my locker. DAMMIT! *sigh* No, this is no way to feel the day before Christmas. Let me know what you all got! XD I'll do the same. 

**dEeYaN:** Go me, go me, it's my birthday, not really, but who cares, whoot whoot! Counselor? O.o I never would have thought..... Yeah, sorry You don't get to see what happens between 'em yet. ^_^ soon though. I'll try to make it fluffy, I promise. I'm not too sure what'll happen with inu and kag yet... I'll think of it later ^_^; and yeah, M/S Matters 

**DemonSlayerGirl:** Thank-a-you! And no, nothing good happens on Wednesdays.... It's not fair. And I have no idea when I figured this out -.-; probably when I didn't turn in 3 projects on the same day... It was a Wednesday 

**Maura: **Yes yes you did *sighs* v.v; and I thought I was being sneaky too *cough*not*cough* Ofcourse they get kicked outta the restaurant! I couldn't have it any other way! And of course Miroku gropes... He wouldn't be our lovable Miroku if he didn't XD He even gropes in the dark! Yes yes, the rain's making them stay together! All hail the rain! BWUAH! 

**Neoshipper:** EE! I've missed you o.o You're reviews haven't been here lately and I was all sad ;-; But it's okay now ^_^ You've made your appearance. YAY! 

**Sadi**: Sadi, Sadi my dear, have you so little faith in me? Really, would I leave Miroku out in the rain for long? NEVAH! It's all part of a bigger plan, let me assure you. Yeah, it's mean, but it gets him and Sango together. And R/S have _dinner_... Please... That's so... Boring. I think they'd do something a little more fun ^_~ *gods, I'm a pervert....* I was kinda thinking she'd work in a bar or something o.O but psychiatrist would be cool... ^_^ I know nothing about it, but does that really matter? *sigh* yeah.... 

**Happy Holidays**


	11. Chapter 11: Note to Self

**Chapter 11: This is why we knock**

****

****

****"I am never going to a kiddie convention again..." 

"I thought it was fun!" 

"Yeah you would." Koga grumbled, shaking off his coat. The convention was cut short (thank god) because of the rain, so Koga and Shippo caught a cab home. That didn't keep them from getting soaked on the short walk to the building though. It would suck to be walking around in that... Someone could get sick! (A/N: *cough*...what? Stop looking at me like that... .) 

"Hey, where is everyone?" Shippo asked, noticing how empty the place was. 

"I dunno, probably went home early 'cause of the storm. Damn, it's really dark." 

"And quiet." 

"Kinda ghostly, huh?" Koga prodded, not failing to notice how rigid Shippo got. He was _terrified_ of ghosts, vampires, and the like. This is too easy... 

"Shippo... What was that?" 

"What was what!?" He asked frightfully, looking around him. 

"That glowing light... Yonder!" Koga exaggerated, pointing a finger toward nothingness. 

"Oh my god, I don't know, I..." Shippo stopped, obviously hearing something. 

"What?" Koga asked, watching Shippo walk away. "Hey! Where ya goin'?" 

"Shh." Shippo hissed. He motioned for Koga to follow (which he did) and they walked to the only door with sound coming from it. "What _is_ that? He asked, pressing an ear against it. 

Koga shrugged, "Woah, what are you doing?" 

"It's Rin and Sesshomaru." 

"Which is all the more reason not to open it." Koga warned, warily watching Shippo's hand on the door. 

"Awh, they're probably just playing Tekken or something." He decided, pushing open the door. 

"Oh my god!" He gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. 

"What? What is it?" Koga asked, curiosity winning over wisdom. He too peaked his head in the door. "Shit!" He gasped, covering Shippo' eyes and leading him out. This is why we always knock kids. 

------------------------------------ 

"Sango..." 

"I'm trying! Shit." Sango cursed, slipping with the keys again. She and Miroku had made it to her apartment fine. Now the hard part. Getting the right key. 

"What in the seven hells are all these keys for anyway?" Miroku asked, leaning against the wall. Despite how cold the rain was, Miroku felt overheated. Dizzy too... 

"Well, this one is for the office, this for Kag's car, this for my parents house..." 

"Sango..." Miroku slurred, feeling the world tilt around him. 

"...this one for my car. So _that's_ where the spare went... This... Ah ha! For home!" She triumphantly held up the apartment key.... Just in time for Miroku to slide to the floor. 

"Miroku?" Sango asked, kneeling beside him. "Oh my goddess, you're burning up." She gasped, feeling his forehead. "See... it's a good thing I hadn't let you walk home..." She said, turning the key in the lock. 

_'Now... How to get him inside...'_ Sango pondered, leaning in the doorway. '_He's too heavy to pick up, he'll get cut if I drag him...'_

Miroku just looked up at Sango in disbelief through his half-lidded eyes. Here he was, dying for all they knew, and she was just standing there, contemplating the phantoms of the universe?! Groggily, Miroku dragged himself through the doorway and past an oblivious Sango's feet. In fact, he dragged himself all the way to the carpet in front of the fireplace, where he promptly fell into a fitful 'sleep'. (in other words, the man just passed out.) 

"Miroku, do you think you could... Miroku?" Sango called, turning in a circle to look around. She winced when she saw his form collapsed on the floor. 

'_Idiot, idiot, idiot.'_ She scolded herself, closing the door behind her. Carefully walking over to Miroku, she put a hand on his forehead. '_He's burning up, he's burning up'_ She chanted, pacing around the room. She never had to take care of anyone that was sick before. Well... That's a lie. She'd done it plenty of times for Kohaku after their mother died. But that was different. He was family, and someone she knew. This was an unhealthily handsome, perverted rock star curled up in her apartment. How the hell had she gotten in this position in the first place. 

'_Note to self: Kill Sesshomaru when the chance arises'_

__

__Figuring that it was the only thing she could do, Sango carefully lifted Miroku's head and slid a pillo_w _underneath. She then tenderly covered him with a blanket. 

"Goodnight Miroku." She whispered, wiping a piece of hair from his eyes before walking off. She missed the blush that fell across his cheeks. 

------------------------------ 

Sango woke up to a sound coming from the kitchen. 

"What in all the hells?" She muttered, tumbling out of bed. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants over her Cookie Monster underwear, but didn't even bother to cover up the tank top she slept in. She flipped on the light switch in the kitchen and a guilty Miroku spun around. He looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. (A/N:... That really didn't sound right considering Sango's undies..) His gaze flicked down to the low cut top and Sango crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. 

'_Note to self: buy new pajama's'_

__

__"What are you doing to my kitchen?" She asked. Miroku gave her an almost boyish grin and held up the whipped-cream can he had found. 

"I wanted some hot chocolate. I couldn't find it though." 

Sango thought he would stop there, but to her horror, he continued. 

"I was going to ask you where it was, but you looked so cute sleeping like that with your bear. Nice underwear by the way. I love Seseme Street. The Grouch is better though." 

Blushing and angry, Sango spat out, "If you like Oscar so much, I'll just go change into that pair." 

"Really?" Miroku eyes lit up as if he just won the lottery. 

"No." 

He now looked as if he'd lost it all gambling in LA. Disheartened, he turned and continued his search through the cabinets. Sango rolled her eyes and reached up, grabbing the Hot Chocolate box from atop the refrigerator. She 'eep'ed when Miroku poked her exposed stomach. 

"What? Are you ticklish?" 

"No," Sango denied, pouring the mix into two cups. "You seem like your feeling better." She commented, trying to change the subject. It worked, and Miroku nodded, pouring the bubbling water into the waiting mugs. 

"Thanks to your excellent care." 

Sango smiled and stirred the drinks. 

"Thank you." Miroku said suddenly, causing Sango to look up. 

"It's no problem. But truthfully, I did it more for myself." 

"What?" 

"I don't really feel like dying by the hands of some rabid fan girls. I saw how they were all over you at that dinner..." 

Miroku laughed and Sango shook her head, about to take a sip of her hot chocolate. 

"Wait!" 

Sango watched on, fascinated, as Miroku vigorously shook the whipped-cream can. He smiled widely and turned it over to spray it onto the waiting drinks. 

And the drinks continued to wait. All Miroku got out of that thing was air. Sango couldn't help but laugh at the helpless look on his face and slid her hand to take the can from him. An electric feeling ran up her arm when she touched him, but she chose to just ignore it. (A/N: *collected "awwww") 

"Let me show you how a pro does it." She smirked, shaking the can. Miroku looked on and Sango's finger slipped, sending a spray of cream up Up UP into the air... 

.... 

.... 

And right onto Miroku's head. 

Sango's mouth dropped open and she uttered an 'oops' before cracking up laughing. 

"You did that on purpose." Miroku accused and Sango shook her head, trying to catch her breath. 

"No... No I didn't." She managed to get out between laughs. Eventually, she doubled over, holding her stomach and abandoned the can on the counter. Her laughs were cut short though, when an unfamiliar substance ran down her face. 

"You.... You...." 

Miroku waved the can in front of Sango's face and wiped a piece off with his fingers. 

"Creamy." He smirked, licking it off. 

The two just stared at each other before Sango lunged at him. Miroku was taller then her though and stood on his toes, hand in the air, holding the 'weapon' out of Sango's reach. 

"Miroku give it - oh!" Sango fell back, wiping her face where Miroku had just sprayed her. He started laughed but stopped when Sango marched to the fridge. 

"Sango? What are you doing?" 

"Ah ha!" He heard her exclaim before reappearing. In her hand she triumphantly held... 

Another can of whipped-cream. 

"Shit." Was all the man got out before he was assaulted by the offensive cream. Nothing in the kitchen was safe as the two ran around the small area, spraying each other and anything around them. Eventually, Miroku got a hold of the girl around the waist, spraying her mercilessly in the hair and neck with whipped-cream. Sango had long since run out, not failing to get her own attacks in, seeing as Miroku was covered, head to toe, in white fluffiness. Finally, he too ran out of ammo and just stood there holding Sango, both of them too busy laughing to really notice the position they were in. 

When they'd calmed down a bit, Sango shook her head and went to take a step forward, only to find that she couldn't. Looking for the search, she spotted Miroku's arms firmly around her waist. Let me tell you now that her blush was enough to light the rest of the apartment. Miroku, once again, looked as if he'd just won the lottery. Sango turned around to glare at him but the look on Miroku's face made her halt. Why did he look so happy? 

Against her will, Sango took a step forward when Miroku put a small pressure on her back. He licked his lips and bent down and Sango, to her horror, found herself rushing to meet him. 

"Sango, I'm...oh." 

Sango and Miroku whipped apart as fast as lightning, blushing madly when Kagome appeared in the door way. She laughed nervously, closing her umbrella. 

"Do you want me to come back later?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Extra long chapter _and_ fluff as an apology for my lack of updates .o please don't kill me. V.v; I've already gotten enough threats from a certain kitsune -.- 

Shippo: o.o what did I do?! 

Not you Shippo-chan, Kelli *sigh* I get it off-line as much as online x.x I'll never get any sleep. So this one's for you Kelli! -.-; as if you deserve it... JK! ^_^ Luffle you! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I had to log off quick. 

I really must say thanks to Lynne Ewing. Her books were probably the only reason I got any update up at all v.v major inspiration there.... BTW... I really do have Cookie Monster and Oscar the Grouch underwear e.e And to match my cookie monster one, I've got a cookie monster shirt which matches my cookie monster shoe laces XD Hot Topic Rocks... 


	12. Chapter 12: I Belong to You

"I can't believe you got me to come..." Sango grumbled, shifting her feet. And just where had Kagome gotten her to go? A rave. Of all places, and of all days, Kagome wanted to go Club Hopping. The girl wasn't even hold enough to drink! 

"Oh quit whining Sango, it'll be good for you." She said, rolling her eyes. "You said you don't have a thing for Miroku right? So there's no problem with going to check out the other guys in the area." 

"That isn't the point Kag." Sango sighed, showing the bouncer her ID and getting a red stamp on her hand. "The point is that it's a Tuesday. I don't know about you, but I have work in the morning." 

"So?" Kagome asked, doing the same. She got a green stamp. "Call in sick." 

"You can't call in sick when you run the place." 

Kagome just shrugged and looked in her purse for her lip gloss. She was silver goddess tonight, with a shimmery silver halter midriff and a long silver skirt. She kept her hair down and wore wide silver cuffs and bangles around her ankles. She always tended to over dress for their outings, and managed to almost always drag Sango down the same route. 

Sango was the complete opposite. Kagome had talked her into buying a strapless black top. For her own sake, she bought a fishnet long-sleeved shirt to go with it. Going with it was a black mini and knee high boots. To contrast it all, she sprinkled silver glitter in her hair and rubbed it on her legs. All this was bought in about three hours. Her poor credit card... 

"Sango come on, you're holding us up." Kagome groaned, pulling her friend inside and to the bathroom. 

"Fine...fine." She agreed, taking the lip gloss from Kagome to use it for herself. "Just promise me one thing." 

"What's that?" 

"No drinking." 

"Sango? Me? Drink? I'm underage, you know that." Kagome said, feigning innocence. She was really good at that... 

"So? That didn't stop you last time." 

"Fine Fine, Scouts Honor." Kagome muttered. 

"Kagome... You weren't a girl scout." 

"Oh look! The DJ's starting to play." Kagome said hastily, pulling a protesting Sango away to the floor. 

"Kagome, wait up! I'm thirsty..." 

"Okay, Okay..... Hey! Ayame!" 

The redhead turned around at look at them. She broke out into a smile as Sango and Kagome took their seats at the bar. 

"Hey girls, long time no see." 

"For a good reason too." Sango said, glaring at Kagome who was busy flirting with a couple of guys on the other side. 

"Huh? What?" 

Both Sango and Ayame laughed. Ayame was an old friend of the girls and had gotten a job at the bar after she'd turned 21. 

"So what will it be today girls?" 

"Draft and a Shirley Temple for the youngling." 

"Hey!" Kagome protested. "Make it a coke then." 

"Should I goose that for you?" Ayame asked, laughter in her eyes. 

"Ye-" 

"No." Sango decided firmly. Kagome pouted as Ayame went to go get the drinks. When she was sure Sango wasn't looking, Ayame winked at Kagome and poured a bit of rum into the mix. 

"Thanks Aya." Kagome mouthed, giggling all the while. Ayame put a finger to her lips as her boss turned around. He took one look at Kagome's green stamp and frowned. She shrugged and gave him her best innocent look, making him shake his head and turned around. 

"You gonna come and dance with us?" Sango asked, taking a large swish from her beverage. 

"Not now, but maybe later." She said, leaning on the table. She nudged Sango and smirked, nodding her head to a group of guys that had just entered. Sango turned, but a little too late, and all she caught was a flash of silver before the group disappeared. 

"Silver...?" 

"Hellooooooo. Earth to San-chan." Kagome said, waving her hand in front of her friends face. 

"Huh? What?" 

"Now look who's the intelligent one. So come on, tell me. What happened with Miroku last week." 

"Miroku?" Ayame asked, handing a drink to the next person to come to the bar. 

"Sango's boyfriend." 

"He is not!" Sango said defensively, a faint blush evident on her cheeks, "He's a client. There aren't supposed to be relationships with your clients outside of the job. Besides," Sango added, with a bit of a sigh, "I don't know if he'll be a client for long." 

"Why not?" 

"Because no one wants to go back out with him! I bet it because he's such a perv..." 

Sango seethed silently for a moment, before deciding it was time to switch the attention from her. 

"So Kagome..." She said slyly. 

"Yes?" She wasn't liking where this was going. 

"How was your date with Inuyasha?" 

Kagome turned red for a moment, and started counting off all the horrible things that had happened to her that night. "First, he decided to go all homicidal and try to kill one of the paparazzi." 

"Did he?" 

Kagome laughed nervously. "Well... No. I kinda hit his arm, but that sent it flying into the owner's butt." 

"Sent what flying?" Ayame asked. 

"The fork." 

The two looked on amused as Kagome recounted the events that took place that night. She stopped abruptly after the Rain incident though. 

"Kag?" 

"And yeah. He's a total idiot! A Moron! A Jackass!" 

"And you like him." Ayame put in slyly. 

"Well yeah I- oh.." Kagome just shut up, blushing, and continued sipping her drink. 

Sango and Ayame laughed at their friends situation, making her blush even more. That made Sango remember what she'd seen just a few minutes earlier. 

"Sango come on! I like this song." Kagome said suddenly, tugging on her friends arm. Sango took one look at Ayame refilling her now empty cup and sighed in disapproval. Ayame looked up and smiled sheepishly, guilty as charged. 

"Come on!" 

Sango was forcefully pulled from the bar stand and onto the dance floor. Even so, she couldn't help but laugh, and started to move to the beat. 

_Last night, I had a dream about you_

_In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you_

_And it looked like everyone was having fun_

_Then kind of feeling I've waited so long_

With her drink in her hands, Kagome fell into line in front of Sango, chest to chest, and lifted her hands to the air. Smirking, Sango did the same, interlocking their fingers. At least twenty pairs of eyes watched them, all seemingly lust-full. It's funny how manipulative a couple of women can be. Sango looked around to survey their audience. Behind her haziness, she felt a pang of disappointment, but she wasn't sure why. As if someone she wanted was there. 

_Don't stop, come a little closer_

_As we jam, the rythm gets stronger_

_There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun_

_We were dancing all night long_

Kagome's eyes widened a bit as Inuyasha came out of no where and whispered in her ear. As much as she tried, Sango couldn't hear over the music. Actually, she doubted even Inuyasha knew what he was saying - he looked just as out of it as everyone else. Whatever it was had Kagome blushing though. The raven haired girl muttered a good-bye and left with him, leaving Sango alone. Two guys quickly came to ask Sango to dance. She laughed and moved between them. 

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right_

_You wrap your arms around too_

_But suddenly, I feel the shining sun_

_Before I know it, this dream was all gone_

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true_

She jumped a little when she got a chill and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. The thought of telling the person off crossed her mind briefly, but she was too drunk on alcohol and music to really care. Instead, she just let the music take her and fell back onto the chest of whoever grasped her waist. The two guys she was dancing with previously backed off, giving her new companion a resentful glare. 

_Ooh I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_We'll make this dream come true_

_Why don't you play the game?_

_Why don't you play the game?_

Suddenly, the tune changed to something a bit more.... Seductive. Sango turned and gasped involuntarily. Connected to the hands on her waist and the tone arms that possessed them, and the muscled chest that rustled under a tight shirt, and the curve of his neck was a head that could only belong to one person. 

_You are the flame in my heart_

_You light my way in the dark_

_You are the ultimate star_

_You lift me from up above_

_Your unconditional love_

_Takes me to paradise_

Pause for dramatic effect. I suggest you take this time to wipe off your keyboards, I know you were drooling. 

_I belong to you_

_And you_

_You belong to me too_

_You make my life complete_

_You make me feel so sweet_

Miroku held Sango tightly, dancing slow and sensual beside her. This would be the point where she pulled back, but he kept her from it, pulling her closer with each beat of the music until their breaths mingled. His eyes held hers and Sango felt her breath catch in her throat. Why wasn't she pulling away? 

Against her will (or was it?), Sango entwined her hands around Miroku's neck and his head fell down to the curve of hers. She should feel repulsed, but nothing but pure adrenaline and desire flew though her as Miroku's jeans brushed against her bare legs, sending sweet sensations up and down her body. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, underneath a hazy veil. 

"I was heard that you'd be here." He answered. Was his voice always so husky? It felt like kisses, the way his breath was on her neck. 

"How-" 

"Rin." 

_You make me feel so divine_

_Your soul and mine are entwined_

_Before you I was blind_

_But since I've opened my eyes_

_And with you there's no disguise_

_So I could open up my mind_

And that said it all. From the corner of her eye, Sango could see Kagome looking over Inuyasha's shoulder, smirking at them. She'd planned it. Sango could see it all now. She'd witnessed the exchange between Sango and Miroku, called Rin up (Kagome never could keep a secret), and the two planned for the next available get together. If Sango was right, Rin was probably hanging around somewhere, watching as well. What was this? A spectator's sport? Sango was still a bit confused though. 

"But why did you want to see me?" She asked, pulling away a bit to look at him. 

"Sango." Miroku said, taking a deep breath. He carefully took her face in his hands. Was he scared? His eyes took a while to focus on her, but when they did, she was all he looked at. "Look, I'm drunk. Okay? I rarely ever get drunk. Now is probably the only time I can trust myself to say or do anything, so just.... Don't reject me. Okay? I've wanted to do this since I first met you." 

"When you first... Reject you? Miroku, what are you-" 

_I always loved you from the start_

_But I could not figure out_

_That I had to do it everyday_

_So I put away the fight_

_Now I'm gonna live my life_

_Giving you the most in every way_

Sango's eyes widened in a pleasant surprise when Miroku's lips captured her own. To her shock, she was repulsed, but instead found herself pulling herself closer, closing her hands behind his neck. 

_Oh I belong to you_

_And you, _

_You belong to me too_

_You make my life complete_

_You make me feel so sweet_

Whoops and Cheers filled Sangos ears and she (reluctantly) pulled back to look at what all the fuss was about. Kagome (Now within the curve of Inuyasha's arm) was laughing and cheering along with Rin, who was up on the balcony. Just barely, Sango could make out the shape of Sesshomaru behind her. Evan Ayame was looking over from her place on the dance floor where she was jamming with.... 

Koga? 

_Oh I belong to you_

_And you, _

_You belong to me too_

_You make my life complete_

_You make me feel so sweet_

Flushing red, Sango pushed herself away from Miroku, much to his shock, and marched over to Kagome. 

"Sango, what-" 

"Shut up, we're going home." 

"Hey...HEY!" Inuyasha called out behind them, as Sango dragged her away. 

"You too." Sango growled, pulling Ayame along as well. 

"Uhh... Call me!" She shouted out, waving to a stunned Koga. He nodded dumbly and just looked around, probably to see if anyone was as confused as he was. 

Trust me, they all were. 

Miroku stood on the floor, watching Sango lead two very upset and confused girls outside. He ran his hand through his hair and cursed. He was drunk, but not drunk enough. 

"Dammit..." 

_I belong to you_

_And you, _

_You belong to me too_

_You make my life complete_

_You make me feel so sweet_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Is that irony or what x.x I belong to you, She leaves.... Eep! *Hides behind Miroku as a horde of rotten fruit is thrown* CALM YOURSELVES x.x I know you all probably want to kill me right now, I know. I finally update and I make her leave him?! What the hell is going on in my head?! Lotsa stuff actually ^_^ But that's not the point! I promise things will work out. I'm planning for this to be a loooong fic, because there are a lot of things I want to have happen to the characters, they just need to be worked on a bit ^_~ 

Besides, you have to admit XD You liked the chapter. It t'was sexah! *conceited, I know* 

Miroku: *grumbles* I can't believe she's doing this to us.... I swear she's crazy 

Rest of Cast: *nod in agreement* 

Miroku: She's overworking us. 

Kagome: Yeah, and she dresses us up like dolls. *twirling in front of the mirror.* 

Inuyasha: Next thing you know, she'll have Sango in a princess outfit. 

*random murmurs and nervous laughter* 

Miroku:...hey. Where _is_ Sango? 

~Over at the set of _Like a Fairytale_~ 

Sango: *looking at the costumes* hmm.... Frilly or fluffy? 

Songs used this chapter: 

**Digital Love - Daft Punk**

**I belong to you - Lenny Kravitz**

Both are great songs. **Digital Love**'s like... The ultimate party song (in my opinion, it's so catchy and cute.) And **I belong to you** is like.... A make out song . 

Ja until next time! 

Aamalie: o.o *sweatdrops as wanna-be-Miroku's are thrown to the side* Wow..... ^_^ My knightess in shining armor XD I don't know what possessed me to do it v.v It was Miroku . yeah.... *blame it alll on Miro-kun* XD my mommy bought Whipcream a few days ago ^-~ The spray kind. O.o the funny thing is.... She didn't know anything about my story..... O.O and no! You can't cut SC in half e.e that's too evil.....

Kelli-dear: yes yes darling, it your pestering that the gets chapters out x.x luffle you too dearie 

Soli: *beats you senseless with a Naraku Voodoo doll* Do you have any idea how worried I was *beating continues* -.-; three months soli. **Three months **-.-;;;; v.v; yeah... Anyway. Almost fluff rules XD BWUAHAHAHAHA Oh but Kagome did tell other people x.x she told rin. Rin= gossip girl. Yeah..... O.o bwuah? 

Lilacks: *sigh* we all wish we could meet an unhealthily handsome guy like Miroku. O.o I think we all wish we could meet Miroku himself v.v; dammit... If only he were real. 

SM together: Yes yes, poor Sango and Miroku v.v; So much could have happened had she not walked in... *double sigh* 

Shamanic destiny: XD I loved getting your email. Honestly, it had me smiling for the rest of the day, so thank you so so so so so much. I'm glad you're liking it so far ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 13: Shout!

This is going to be shoooooort chapter. X.x; it's really just a filler, to get to the next part, but I'm still gonna call it a Chapter ^_^; so yeah. Bare with me here... 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Thursday morning Sango sat at her desk, waiting anxiously. She'd called in sick yesterday, claiming to have a major headache - which wasn't entirely a lie. She _did_ have a headache. She just failed to mention she'd been drinking last night. So instead of working like a good little girl, Sango spent the whole day scolding Kagome about the evils of playing matchmaker. Especially for her. Ayame, whose house they had been hiding out in, just sat there, trying to figure out who it was they were talking about. The redhead still had no clue that she'd been dancing with a superstar. She didn't have a TV. Poor poor girl.... 

With all that scolding, and head-aching, Sango had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be playing matchmaking herself. For Miroku. The world is just so cruel, is it not? 

Her nerves were on end by now. 3:30. Miroku was supposed to have come in an hour ago. Where the hell was he?! 

"Ms. Hiraikotsu." 

The sudden voice made Sango jump, and she leapt at the phone. 

"Send him up Meimi." 

"Uhh...." 

Sango frowned. Surely this girl wasn't going to pout about sending him up _again_. Would she? 

"Mr. Houriki called a few minutes ago. He said he was very sorry but wouldn't be able to make it in today." 

"Oh." Sango sighed. "Well that's fine. He was my only appointment today, so feel free to go home if you'd like." 

"Really?! Asuka is supposed to have off today, so this will be perfect! I can drag him to the bridal shop, and the mall, and maybe we can go catch a movie...." 

Sango sat back and let the girl continue to gush about what she would do today. Sango felt disappointed. She just couldn't place why. It's only natural that he'd not want to see her today, maybe a day or two of absence would be good. 

'I'll just call Rin and have her tell Miroku I rescheduled him for Saturday. That should be okay.' She thought. But Sango never called. 

------------------------------------------------ 

Miroku quietly hung up the phone and sat back on the couch. A moment later, the rest of the band come trudging in, oblivious to the fact that he ever moved. 

"C'mon Miroku, snap outta it! I'm gonna hit you in a minute." 

Even with all the threats given out since yesterday, Miroku (supposedly) hadn't moved an inch. He sat, teddy-bear in hand, staring (supposedly) at the Television. One may actually think he was, if it weren't for the vacant look in his eyes. He was looking inward, rather then at the world around him. Even the offer to take him to a strip club had no effect. Something _had_ to be wrong if that were the case. 

"Hey Miroku, it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Shippo put in. This earned him a glare, and any idiot would have backed off. Not this idiot. "I mean, all you did was kiss the girl of your dreams, get rejected, and have it posted all over Shout! Magazine." 

"What?!" Miroku all but yelled, grabbing the runt by the front of his shirt. Even Inuyasha was surprised by the outburst and poor Shippo was left dangling in the ticked-off drummer's clutches. 

"Y-yeah. Here." 

Miroku abandoned the small boy and instead took the magazine offered up to him. Sure enough, on the cover was a picture of him and Sango at the rave. Not just any picture though. _This_ picture was of the kiss. Quite artful actually, the photographer had managed to get a bit of both of their faces. Even Inuyasha and Kagome could be seen in the background. Miroku may have had time to ponder over this artistic masterpiece, had the caption not drawn his attention... 

**FIENDISH MEMBER DITCHED. More inside!**

****

****"Approximately around 11:05 last night, the not new sensation, Fiendish, was seen strolling into a dance club over on South Street. Being eager to gather details on their up and coming album, _Shingetsu_, a fairly large amount of reports followed in suit. Including this one. 

To nearly everyone's surprise, the group almost immediately split to go their separate ways, (Trouble within the band, no doubt.) While attempting to locate at least _one_ of the members, quite a scene was being played out on the dance floor. Houriki Miroku, the Fiendish drummer, seemed to be getting along quite well with a brown-haired beauty. While a picture of her face couldn't clearly be gotten, the two were in lip-lock for the better part of the evening. Take some time to breathe! This reporter didn't even bother to try and locate the other members (they were most likely in the company of their own lady-friends, no doubt). Watching Houriki proved to be far too interesting. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately for you fan girls), the magic didn't last until midnight. Talk about a smack in the face! Whomever this brown-haired beauty was, she apparently lost interest in the hot drummer and dropped him on the spot! She allegedly was seen leaving the area with her two other men following in suit. 

Even so, I suppose there lies _some_ good new in all of this: **HE'S STILL SINGLE LADIES!!!!** It's even been said that he's currently working with a matchmaker, a Ms. Hiraikotsu Sango, to find 'the one'. For all we know, it could very well end up being Ms. Hiraikotsu herself, seeing as she'll be spending quite a bit of time with one of the hottest bachelors on the planet! Who could resist wanting a piece of Mr. Perfect?" 

"I can't believe it!" Koga sulked, "They didn't mention me once in that whole article!" 

"Yeah they did, he just said you and Dog-breath were too boring to be troubled over." 

Despite the obvious insult made on the lead, he was too busy staring at Miroku to do anything (yet). 

"Oi, you okay?" 

Miroku seemed to be simmering down in the week between the club and today. However, in reality, he was about ready to boil over. 

A) They hadn't been in lip-lock all night. Five minutes at the most. Even _he_ needed to breathe on occasion. 

B) No guys were with her when she left. He should know! He was staring after her! It was only Kagome and that redhead. 

C) She didn't slap him. (this time) 

D) Why is it so damn great that he's alone?! 

Miroku put the magazine down on the table. Slammed more like it. After glaring down at it for a few moments, he got up, and marched out the door. 

. . . 

"A twenty says he's goin' to kill whoever wrote that article." 

"You're on!" 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Instead, Miroku found himself back in his room. Door locked. Razor in hand. 

No, I'm just kidding ^-^ He _is_ in a room, but it's a pen in his hand rather then a razor. Had you freaked for a minute there didn't I? For the rest of the night, he sat on the couch, with his notebook and pen, just scribbling away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

See! I told you it would be short v.v; I need a time skip, but I didn't want to just skip the days after the 'event'. So yeah v.v; 

I went to China Town Sat. XD 4 boxes of Strawberry Pocky, 1 box of Chocolate pocky, GIANT box of Koala's March, a Pucca pillow and FFX-2 stickers 

But I must rant. It's Final Fantasy X-2 stickers... But at least half of the pictures are from FFX. x.x and then there's some random Rinoa sticker in the corner... Yeah... See ya'll next chapter! Over 100 reviews so far XD I feel so loved.... 


	14. Chapter 14: Clavicle

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. Everybody happy. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

**Chapter 14 : Clavicle**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

Days passed and there was still no communication between our two main parties. Despite their 'friend's discreet yet obvious matchmaking techniques, neither Sango nor Miroku saw fit to contact the other. 

Miroku was still a bit in his depression phase. The _Shout!_ article really hadn't helped to lighten the mood either. 

Sango hadn't even known about the magazine. All of a sudden, she just received ten new clients, all asking if they could be set up with someone who possessed musical talent. Go figure, only three people were in that query. However did they guess? 

After interviewing the raging fan girls (and one fan boy), Sango was exhausted. And of all the people she had met with over the past six days, not one of them had been who she wanted to see. Not that she would ever admit that... 

'It's been a week.' She murmured one night, sitting on the couch at home. A jumbo tub of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough occupied the space beside her. Sticking another spoonful of dough in her mouth, she continued to silently seethe. 

'_I mean, I can understand why he'd be upset... But a week! It's not like he was all that hurt.... Right?'_

__

__Who was she kidding? Sticking another spoonful of dough in her mouth, Sango began to debate with herself on why it was she felt like shit. Worst then shit really, if there is such an emotion. Oh yes. Despair. Agony. Angst. Next thing you know, she'll be listening to emo music and contemplating the actions of suicide and/or mass murder. (A/N:......*no comment*) No, something was wrong, but Sango just couldn't place it. It was as if a hole had just been poked in her heart. 

No, that wasn't just some cheesy metaphor (if it was a metaphor at all). Her chest did kind of hurt. The idea never even crossed her mind that she may actually get sick from eating all that raw egg. Oh well. On with the internal battle!__

__

_(Just because he had a drink or two doesn't mean he couldn't have meant it.) _Her mind argued. 

_'What the hell am I thinking? I haven't known him all that long. I never even cared that he existed until Sesshomaru gave me those tickets. And even then, he was a total jackass when we met.'_

__

_(He grabbed your ass and you hit him with a vase. You have to admit, it was fun.)_

__

_'Well yeah, it was fun. I've never had a guy grope me before..'_

__

_(So you liked it)_

__

_'No! No one enjoys being touched by a total stranger. It's degrading.'_

__

_(But he's not a total stranger anymore)_

__

_'Wow. Five or six meetings over a month. Most of which were for business purposes anyway.'_

__

_(But the club wasn't business)_

__

_'No, no it wasn't...'_

__

_(And that kiss wasn't business.)_

__

_'No, that _-definitely_- wasn't business'_

__

_(So you'd be interested in seeing him -outside- of the purpose of business)_

__

_'I guess....'_

__

_(So you like him?)_

__

_'Yeah'_

__

_(You _-like- _him)_

__

_'Well of course I _like_ him. I wouldn't waste my time, or brain power, on a being I didn't like. I just don't know which degree the like I feel for him is...'_

__

_(Then wouldn't it be good to figure that out before calling Kuranosuke back?)_

__

_'Kura... Nosuke?'_

__

__Sango slapped her forehead. Kuranosukehad called a day or two ago, asking if she'd like to get together for lunch sometime. She told him that she'd have to get back to him. Kagome and Ayame had been keeping her busy lately, much to her dismay. They just always seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Street corners, cafe's, trash cans - was no place safe anymore?! 

Shrugging, Sango decided to end her little internal battle and figured that she'd think about what to do with Kuranosuke later. Her mind (among other things) was more focused on another guy. More specifically, a guy with medium length black hair pulled back into a ponytail,violet eyes, and a charmingly, devilish grin that makes your heart melt and your legs turn to jiggly Jell-O. 

Abruptly, Sango's stomach started flittering. 

'_Must be this damned cookie dough.'_ She decided, lifting the loaded spoon to her lips. Glancing at the clock, she figured now would be a good time to go to bed. All this thinking was making her really depressed and she really didn't feel like taking prozac. (A/N: Happy pills! My mommy has those!) It was well past midnight, and she had work in the morning. So bidding her comfort food farewell, she crept by Kagome's room and into her own. Eventually, Sango slipped on a pair of pajamas - Elmo, complete with Oscar the Grouch undies - and fell into a fitful sleep. Her last conscious thought was of her and Miroku dancing, his hands making fire on her hips, and the feel of his tongue grazing across her lower lip. She feel asleep smiling.__

__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"I can do this." Miroku chanted, standing outside Sango's office building. He had the _Shout!_ Article in one hand and a heavy envelope in the other. After a few more minutes of mental preparation, he stepped inside. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Houriki, but Ms. Hiraikotsu just left half an hour ago." The secretary smiled. Meimi was her name, and she seemed to always be in a good mood when Miroku stopped by. 

"Oh." Miroku sighed. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. He really didn't want to deal with the tense and awkward face to face confrontation, but on the other hand, he kind of wanted to see her face. She was gorgeous, duh, and a man could get addicted to that kind of beauty. It was like a drug. 

"Do you need to set up your next meeting?" 

"Ah, no. That's fine. Do you think you could give her this for me though?" 

Meimi looked at the envelope critically. "It's not a bomb or anything is it?" 

Miroku thought about this for a moment. If Sango suddenly got embarrassed, it sure would act like one. But as much as Miroku would _love_ to see that reaction, it wasn't really desired. "No, it's a lyrical proclamation of my undying love for your boss." 

"Oh." She smiled, taking the envelope. "That's all right then. I'll make sure she gets it." 

"You do that." Miroku winked, causing her to blush like a school girl. Miroku strolled out of the building, whistling a tune. He was feeling better all ready. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Just as Miroku made his exit, Sango started back from her lunch with Kuranosuke. She was just turning the corner as Miroku walked out and away from the office. 

_'Miroku_' 

Her stomach decided to do that flittery thing again, and she rushed inside. 

'_Phew'_ Sango sighed, leaning back against the door. _'What's that music?'_

"Ms. Hiraikotsu!" Meimi gasped, throwing off her headphones. "I was just... uh... well... you see..." 

Sango looked on confused as the girl desperately tried to think up an excuse. Eventually she gave up, making a quick little bow and pushed the envelope and CD player toward her boss. 

"I didn't read the note, I swear! It's just that... you know... He's Miroku Houriki." 

Sango rolled her eyes. So what if he was some mega superstar? He was still just a guy. 

"So what is it?" 

"I'm don't know what's in the note, but there was the CD in there too." Meimi replied, shuffling her feet. She added shyly, "It's really good." 

"I'm sure," Sango sighed, taking the objects from the table. "Did he at least set up his next meeting?" 

"Uh... no. I didn't think to press it, I thought you found him someone." 

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, pushing a few random buttons on the CD player. Her eyes widened when it started to beep. 

"Well... that _Shout!_ article." 

"The _what_ article?" She asked, pushing more random buttons to shut it off. 

Meimi thought about it for a moment and decided maybe it was best for her to find out on her own. Besides, Miroku had left the clipped out article in the envelope for her. 

"Never mind." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Putting her feet up on her desk top, Sango popped the CD into her stereo and took the note out from the envelope. She merely glanced at the picture on the _Shout!_ Article and decided right then and there that perhaps it was better for her to save that for another time. 

Sango couldn't help but laugh as the voices of Miroku and undoubtedly Inuyasha came on the CD. 

_~ _

"Will you hurry up?" 

"Chill man, Sesshomaru'll kill me if he knew I took this... You owe me." 

"Whatever. Are you ready?" 

"Gimmie a minute! What's this for anyway?" 

"None of your business!" 

"Like hell it ain't my business, it's my recorder!" 

"It's Sesshomaru's" 

"Same Difference."__

__

__~ 

Figuring this would take a while, Sango set on deciphering the note. It was handwritten, of course, and I must say - Miroku's penmanship wasn't all that great. Sango couldn't tell if he was writing in code or... Just couldn't write at all. __

__

__Finally finding some pattern to the scribbles,and she could at least begin to figure out its meaning. 

~ 

_Dear Sango,_

__

_Anyway, I guess I'll cut to the point..._

__

_I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately. You can understand why, I'm sure, and you can't be angry because you've been avoiding me too. I can understand why._

__

_But I'm not sorry for kissing you. And although it may have come off that I did it only because I was drunk, that wasn't the reason. In truth, I'd only had two drinks before our little 'encounter', and I have a _very_ high tolerance to alcohol. (Inuyasha knows, he has yet to beat me in a chugging contest)._

__

_But that's getting more off track then I want. I kissed you because:_

_a) I like you. I _really_ like you_

_b) I wanted to _show_ you how much I like you. And possibly see if you liked me too_

_and the infamous c) You're so damn hot_

__

_I don't know why you walked away from me that night, and I'm not sure I want to know. You can pretend and still think that I was drunk when I kissed you - that I didn't mean anything I said. That would be a lie, but if it would make everything easier, then I'll be willing to go along with that. For you. But at the risk of sounding like a broken record: I wasn't drunk. Tipsy. But not drunk. __"I kissed you out of my own free will (and want), and I hope that you didn't kiss me back because you felt obligated to__. Not because you yourself were drunk (I could taste that draft. You have good taste), but because you wanted to... _

__

__

__Abruptly, Sango was brought out of dreamland (the note) when a guitar started playing and the drums joined in a moment later. 

_**I've been on top of the world since about six months ago, _

_Marking the first time I laid eyes on you._

_I lost all train of thought as I entered the room. _

_I saw what looked like really good food, then I saw you and so did you._

_I wanna wake up naked next to you, kissing the curve in your clavicle.*__*_

He did not just say (sing) that did he? 

_**Kissing your clavicle.__**_

Yeah he did. 

Sango put down the note and listened more closely to the song. She felt awkward just reading it, even though she knew Miroku wasn't lurking in any corners watching her (she hoped). But she would get back to it later. She knew now that all her assumptions were wrong. Which made her feel horrible and slightly pleased, but she didn't want to think about it right now. Besides, this song was getting kind of catchy.... 

_**I've been on top of the world since about 1 week ago, _

_marking a time when I was drunk enough to talk to you.** _

_I lost all train of thought as your eyes met mine._

_Told you I thought you were gorgeous - you gave me your phone number, I gave you mine. _

_Before you left I said that you can bet I'll be bothering you soon. _

_You said, "No bother, please do." **_

__

So that hadn't happened, but it was pretty damn obvious that the base of the song was about a certain night. One she seemed to recall quite well, and everything was seeming awfully familiar to Sango. Give or Take a few differences. 

_**I've called you twice. _

_It's been a hellish fight to not think about you all the time _

_Sitting around waiting for your call.__ **_

Now Sango wasn't one to get all fangirl-ish, but really. It was kind of flattering. Scary and embarrassing, but flattering. 

'_He wrote a song about me, based about me? About that night?'_ She thought. And then, _'They're not actually going to play this for people are they???'_

_**I wanna wake up naked next to you, kissing the curve in your clavicle. _

_Kissing your clavicle. **_

There it was again! 

_**I wanna wake up naked next to you, kissing the curve of your clavicle!**_

By the time Inuyasha struck the last chord of the song, and Miroku finished belting out the last word, Sango was grinning like a fool and blushing like a cherry. Face it, Clavicle is just a fun word. The fact that Miroku was singing about kissing the curve of it (whilst being naked) was enough to make any girl blush. So that leaves only one question: 

What's a clavicle? 

Whatever. That's a question for the gods (or your bio teacher), and Sango hit the repeat button. The absently ran her eyes over the forgotten letter until her eyes hit a list of numbers.

~ 

_In case you want to reach me, here are the numbers:_

__

__

_Hilton - 265-123_

_Macintosh - 269-820_

_Cell - (14) 235-458 or_

_Inuyasha's Cell - (78) 999-668_

__

_We'll be in America in a month or so, so I'll try to call you (if you want me to) to give you the numbers there. _

_~_

__

__Woah, woah, woah... America? "In case you want to reach me"? Did Sango miss something here? Where was he going? 

Then it hit her. It hit her hard.__

__

_The plane leaves next Wednesday at 10. It'll just probably be the first and last time we can see each other for a while (Sesshomaru has us all running around like decapitated chickens to get ready. Who knows where we'll all be this week). I won't hold it against you if you don't come though, so don't worry about it too much. I guess I'll see you when I see you. Hope you like(d) the song - it's for you._

__

_~_

__

__Sango gaped at the page, reread it, and gaped again. 

'_It's a good-bye note...'_

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

EEE! I love Clavicle XD Alkaline Trio rocks. Yes Miroku's going bye bye baby (I thought about using that song...).... what? Don't act like you didn't see it coming v.v; he couldn't stay _forever_. He's in a band. Bands go on tour. So we'll just have to see what happens to these two, eh? . *now goes to cower in the corner. with a helmet* 

Margo (again) helped me a lot with this chapter. x.x damn, I might as well just have her as the second author *dies* she beta's and helps me with ideas and fends off Miroku-wanna-be's _and_ threatens me with that godforsaken digi hammer to get the chapters out. ^_^ She's like.... super girl or somethin! (And I bet she's just _adoring_ all this praise and attention x.x) 

Lonnie's current rant: I HAVE NO SPRING BREAK! *huff* *puff* Do you know how cruel and unusual that is? Not only that, but my dad's taking away the net in May, so I have _no_ idea how I'm gonna get updates out x.x I think I'll just go live with Kelli or something... Her family can tolerate me (I think). 


	15. Chapter 15: Hands on Learning

Disclaimer: Don't own the songs or anime v.v; I'm too poor for such... 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

**Chapter 15: Hands on Learning**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: 

She was busy. Yup. Sango's desk was covered in papers concerning her clients and she had to review every last one of them. It was a task that would take _all _day. Of course, she'd gotten the papers at least three days ago, but what's a little procrastination? Besides, it's not like she had anything better to do that Wednesday evening. 

Sango sighed. It was raining outside, perfectly accenting her mood. Normally, Sango liked the rain. Good things happened when it rained, but she highly doubted anything fortunate would befall her today. Today just sucked. 

First off, It was Wednesday. Wednesday's suck 

Second, it was raining. Rain on Wednesday's suck 

Third, Miroku was - 

. . . 

Yeah... It just sucked 

It was too quiet, Sango decided, turning on the radio. Silence left too much time to think. Sango didn't want to think. 

_**Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say  
About the things caught in my mind  
And as the day was dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind **_

__

__Sango sent a glare to kill at her radio. What? What the world conspiring against her this week?! She switched the radio off with a snap. That song meant absolutely nothing to her, nothing at all. Just because it happened to describe how she was feeling at that very moment didn't mean a thing. 

After taking a moment to collect herself, she decided it was stupid to be angry at a radio. Be angry at the DJ's. Oh well, Sango would decide what form of torment to use on them later, she really did kind of like that song... 

_**So don't go away, say what you say  
Say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day ... In the time of my life  
'Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right   
  
Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind  
Damn my education I can't find the words to say  
With all the things caught in my mind**   
_

Sango clicked her pen on the table anxiously and jumped when Meimi's voice came on her phone. 

**_I don't wanna be there when you're ...  
Coming down  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_** 

"Ms. Hiraikotsu?" 

"Yes Meimi?" 

"I was just wondering, since the next client isn't due for a few hours if I could..." 

"Yeah Meimi, go ahead." 

"Thanks! I'll be back by ten." 

"No, that's all right, you can just go home. I have some paperwork to finish up anyway." 

"Oh... Well.... Thank you Sango!" 

"No problem."  
  
_**So don't go away, say what you say  
Say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day ... In the time of my life  
'Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right**_

__

__"What am I gonna do...?" Sango moaned, abandoning her pen to the table and holding her head in her hands. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything, she just didn't want him to go away. She liked Miroku. He was fun: Fun to fight with, fun to be around. She both physically and mentally abused the poor guy and still he tried. That was.... 

Nice. She couldn't do that with everyone, and he (seemingly) didn't mind. 

**_Me and you what's going on?  
All we seem to know is how to show  
The feelings that are wrong_

_So don't go away, say what you say  
Say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day ... In the time of my life  
'Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right_** 

And finally it clicked. She _did_ like him. And that's why she would be there to see him off. And if something else happened to take place then... You know.... Sweet!__

__Sango grabbed her coat, flying down the stairs and out the door. She did manage to remember to lock the door after her, but left her purse up in the office. 

Oh well. Purse later, highway now_. _Without missing a beat, Sango ran to the parking lot and climbed into her car. __

__

_**Don't go away, say what you say  
Say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day ... In the time of my life  
'Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right_** 

She sped off at record speed, only one goal in mind: Airport. She was lucky there wasn't a cop there to catch her speed.... 

_**'Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right_  
_'Cause I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right**_

__

__Or was there....? 

**_So don't go away_**

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sango glared at the smiling cop as he motioned for her to go ahead. If looks could kill, that man would never see the light again. And of course, he had taken a good half hour to write out her ticket - and what a ticket it was! Sango would be skipping those weekend outings for awhile... 

Not only that, but her unexpected 'detour' had seriously put a dent in Sango's time to get going. She could still make it on time if she sped (and avoided all future police), but her 'mental preparation time' would be shortened to oblivion. And just what _was_ her 'mental preparation time'? The ten minutes Sango would stand there outside in the rain deciding if she _really_ wanted to go through with this. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you feel) Sango wouldn't have that luxury. It was 9:30 now, just enough time to get to the airport... Providing nothing _else_ tried to get in her way. Fate's fickle like that. 

The clouds were already starting to clear away and Sango could see random stars in the openings. Now for some music to get her in the mood... 

**_I'm too sexy for my -**_

_'Not that one_', she thought hurriedly, switching the station. 

**_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right   
  
Good-bye to you  
Good-bye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_** 

Wincing, Sango changed it again. That would only make her really sad, and it wouldn't _really_ be the last time she saw Miroku... She refused to think that. She changed the station once more and smiled despite herself when Inuyasha's voice came flowing out of the stereos. Kagome had forced her to sit down and listen to the band's older albums, and she immediately recognized this one. "You've Got So Far To Go". She had taken a liking to it after hearing it a few times. 

**_Soon ends our stay here and it's been fun.  
So tonight I'll raise my glass to us.  
'Cause we've talked so much I think we filled this ashtray twice,  
And I'm pretty sure we emptied every bottle in the place, so..._

_Let's walk home, let's be afraid.  
I wanna grab you by the arms and kiss you so hard.  
Let's do it right, under the streetlight.  
I want it now, somehow I forgot how.  
  
Way to go, way to go.  
Forgot you've got so far to go.  
Way to go, way to go.  
Forgot you've got so far to go_.**

Sango drove along and couldn't keep the grin off her face. It was just the kind of song that made you want to smile. It was mellow, sensual, and made all kinds of ideas run through a girls head. The world would be perfect if things like that actually happened... 

**_I heard everybody's voice cut out when you spoke.  
And I watched all the lights go dim when your eyes opened.  
Well I can't believe you showed up,  
What do I do now?  
It's last call, time to go.  
But before we say goodnight...  
  
Let's walk home, let's be afraid.  
I wanna grab you by the arms and kiss you so hard.  
Let's do it right under the streetlight.  
I want it now, somehow I forgot how._

_Way to go, way to go.  
Forgot you've got so far to go.  
Way to go, way to go.  
Forgot you've got so far to go.  
Forgot you've got so far, you've got so far to go.  
Forgot you've got so far, you've got so far to go.  
Forgot you've got so far, you've got so far to go.  
Forgot you've got so far, you've got so far to go._** 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Now for a brief interlude...._

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Will you quit fidgeting? The press will have a field day when they discover you've got fleas." 

"No, I'll just blame it all on Inuyasha." 

"My point exactly." Sesshomaru muttered, leaving Miroku to his said 'fidgeting'. He'd been impossible all week, moping and sulking. He even asked if they could stay an extra week. Ha! As if this Sesshomaru would delay their tour any longer. "Now stop whining, my head hurts and I don't need your anxiety to catch on." 

"Easy for you to say..." Miroku murmured, shifting his carryon to his other shoulder. Sesshomaru wasn't leaving anything important behind... 

"Miroku what's wrong? You look so sad." 

"It's nothing Rin." 

Oh yes, Rin was coming. No way was Sesshomaru going to leave her here. _He_ got to bring his girl along. Not that Miroku actually _had_ a girl... otherwise he might be doing the same. But it still wasn't fair... 

Miroku grumbled and looked out the window. 

"Flight 37, now boarding." 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm late!'_ Sango mentally chanted, rushing into the airport lobby. The clocks stared down at her mockingly. 

9:56 

Sango tapped her foot anxiously as her coat ran through the scanner and stepped through herself. She was ready to bolt when a security guard stepped in front of her and that evil little alarm went off. 

"Step through again please." 

Sango's face contorted in a mixture of both shock and horror as she stepped through again. Once again, the alarm went off. 

"Please remove your shoes." 

Sango did as she was told, alternating between glaring at the guard and at the clock. 

9:58 

Finally, she walked through once _without_ that cursed beeping noise going off. It had been her shoes. Grabbing them from their spot off the chair, she began to run to the waiting area. The guard was in her way again. 

"You'll need to put your shoes on ma'am. Safety reasons." 

Sango took a nice, deep breath and marched back to the chair. She sat down with a flop and stuck her shoes back on her feet. 

"Better?" She asked, glaring. 

"Yes, have a good night." 

"You too." she muttered, finally succeeding in getting away. God, she hated airports... 

9:59 

Sango pushed her way past random people and into the waiting area. She desperately scanned the area for Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru... _anyone_ to show her that she wasn't too late... 

10:00 

As if on cue, Sango turned to the window to see Flight 37 taking off down the runway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves and her heavy heart. She immediately started to blame herself: _If I'd left earlier maybe_... or: _What if I hadn't gotten that ticket_.... and of course: _I wish I never met him_.... Sango sank down in a chair (one that looked out the window) and took another deep breath. 

It wasn't like it was the end of the world or anything. Ragnorak hadn't come. He was just one guy - one guy that's she probably never had a chance with anyway. She didn't know _what_ she was thinking of when she decided to come here. It was nothing but a huge mistake. But still... 

... she would miss him. She would miss him a lot. 

Then Sango had the craziest thought. She wanted to cry. Just let the waterworks flow and cry until she fell asleep. See! I told you it was crazy... Even so, she could feel the tears welling up and she stubbornly wiped at her eyes. 

"Why are you crying?" 

Sango stiffened and finished wiping her eyes. "I'm not crying," she denied, whipping around too look at her intruder. When she did her breath caught in her throat and her eyes went on automatic refill. 

"Yo." Miroku grinned, waving sheepishly. He thought he saw her walk in, but wasn't sure. When she sat down, he decided now would be a good time to find out. He'd taken the seat behind her without her even noticing. He would have just sat there and waited, but when she heard her sniffling, he couldn't help it anymore. 

Sango's mouth hung open in shock. Maybe someone up there liked her after all. Closing her mouth, she threw her arms around a stunned Miroku's neck and hugged him. Miroku was slightly taken back, but eagerly returned the hug. It wasn't necessarily a comfortable embrace, what with the chairs being between them and all, but it was enough. Sango's grip tightened for a moment before she pulled away to look at him. She smiled and Miroku smiled back. That's when it hit him... literally. 

"You idiot!" Sango yelled, hitting Miroku's chest so hard he fell back and off the chair. He stared up in shock and Sango took that time to move so she could stand above him. "And just what the hell did you think you were doing, leaving like that? I called your hotel, did you know that? I called twice! But each and every time, you were too busy. Just who the hell do you think you are?!" 

Miroku's mouth opened and closed. He couldn't think of an excuse. For once, he, Miroku; the charmer, the playboy, was speechless. It took a lot to make Miroku speechless, and Sango was the one and only person able to do so. What a woman... 

"Get up." she commanded, finally, after finishing her speech. Miroku scrambled up without complaint. After looking him once over, she abruptly gave him another hug. She was just unpredictable today... "Why are you still here?" She murmured, "I thought your plane left at ten..." 

"It was delayed," Miroku responded, hugging her back, "Rain." 

Sango smiled to herself. And to think she was just cursing the rain that morning.... 

"So when _are_ you leaving?" 

"Flight 47 may now begin to board." 

"Now." Miroku sighed, reluctantly pulling away. Sango looked crestfallen but said nothing as he re-gathered his bag. An awkward silence fell on them after that. 

"So..." 

"Yeah..." 

"Miroku! Let's go!" 

"Just a minute!" Miroku called, waving Sesshomaru off. He figured Inuyasha and Koga were all ready on the plane, otherwise they'd be over here now, spoiling his moment. Rin most likely knew Sango was here. Rin (somehow) knew everything. Hopefully she'd leave them be though... 

"So... you're really going?" 

"Yeah... I'll call you." Miroku offered. Sango nodded. 

"And write?" 

"Yeah, I'll write." 

"Good." 

"Good." 

Gods how he wanted to kiss her. She just looked so... tempting standing there, scratching the back of her leg with her other foot. But she hadn't said anything about the letter.... or the song.... or the club for that matter, so Miroku wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. 

"Houriki!" 

Miroku winced and Sango sent a glare to the impatient Sesshomaru. 

"So I guess this is good-bye." Miroku said finally. Sango nodded. 

"Yeah... I'll see you when you come back." 

"Right," he grinned, and turned to go. He was just about to reach the door when he heard Sango's voice call out behind him. 

"What's a clavicle?" 

Now _this_ was the question he had been waiting for. Much to Sango's surprise, Miroku dropped his bag and glided back to her. Yes... glided. 

"Well..." he started out, pushing the hair on Sango's shoulder back. "You're clavicle is simply another name for your collar bone, here." 

Sango turned a healthy shade of pink when Miroku's hand grazed across the said bone. He hadn't really even touched it, but that tiny contact gave her the chills. 

"Now as for the song, which I'm guessing you got it from, we'd have to be in a bed. Naked of course, to get the right feel of the lyrics." 

After turning another bright shade of red, Sango's shocked expression faded into something close to a scowl. "I never said -anything- about getting naked with _you_. I just wanted to know what a clavicle was!" 

"But Sango... my dear. You asked, and now I'm simply trying to show you to the best of my knowledge." 

"....Huh?" 

"Here... let me _show_ you," Miroku smirked, and with that, bent down and pressed his lips to the space between Sango's neck and shoulder. Sango's eyes widened and she went tense for a few seconds. But when something.... warm... and wet for that matter poked her skin, Sango had to bite her lip to keep from squealing. 

_'This is at the risk of sounding like a raging fan girl but... Holy shit... Miroku Houriki is snogging my neck!'_

__

__She was just about ready to put her hand on the back of his head when Miroku was abruptly pulled awayby his neck collar. 

"Enough of that, plane's leaving - now!" Sesshomaru grumbled, dragging a loudly protesting Miroku behind him. Sango saw him sigh and finally give up. He looked back at Sango and shrugged. 

"I'll see you in a few months!" was the last thing he shouted before the door closed behind him. Sango was left standing there, long after the plane flew away. Most likely trying to recover from shock. 

".... He just made out with my neck." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Ragnorak is the end of the world x.x** 

Whee! Twelve pages _and_ I got to use my fav songs XD Booyaka! Now that's what I call progress. Of course, it couldn't have been done without our darling Aamalie *glompage* She kept bugging me to get the chapter out and helped me out when I couldn't think of anything x.x particularly the end... I didn't know how to finish it up x.x She thought of the title too ^-^ She's so smart *showers her with praise... like every other chapter* 

I get to sit next to Mannie in Spanish... tee hee..... he's cute -^____^- 

Virginia Beach on Friday Baby! XD I'll be there Fri-Sun, for Band. And with a full bag of Candy, I'm pumped and ready to go! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter . 'cause after a while you're all gonna hate me x.x Just remember.... Lonnie Luffles You ^_____^;; 

Songs Used this Chapter: 

"Don't Go Away" - Oasis 

"I'm too Sexy" - Right Said Freddie 

"Good bye to you" - Michelle Branch 

"You've got so far to go" - Alkaline Trio 

Go download them... NOW! Or you can just by _Maybe I'll Catch Fire_ ^____^ To get "You've Got So Far To Go".... That's such a great song *pokes it* Such a great band *glomps the heart enclosed skull* 


	16. Chapter 16: Incognito

The lights were dim and the candles made the most romantic glow around the restraunt.  
  
"Table for two?" the waiter asked, motioning the couple to a candle-lit table by the wall.  
  
"Yes." Kuranosuke nodded, leading his date so they could sit.  
  
Sango looked around the room absently, told the waiter her order and leaned back, listening to the piano.  
  
What am I doing here, she thought and unconsciously tuned out any attempts at conversation Kuranosuke tried. Just smile and nod, she told herself, doing just that. She shifted, uncomfortable, in her seat and tried to imagine she was elsewhere. The piano and the red walls faded away along with the candles and fashionably dressed costumers. Slowly enough, the scene gave way to...  
  
WacDonalds?!  
  
Kuranosuke frowned. "Sango? Are you all right?"  
  
"Mmhmm." She nodded, not quite sure what brought on this hallucination.  
  
"So... Sango." Kuranosuke tried again, "What do you think of this place? You haven't been here before have you?"  
  
....  
  
"It's fine."  
  
An eye-twitch here and a frown there. ''Fine'? I paid one-fifty for this table...'

Begin the awkward silence and daydreams!

**_:dodododo dodododo dodododo dodododo:_**

"Sango..." Miroku started, holding onto her hands and leaning close.

"I've been thinking and... We've been going on a lot of dates, right?"

"Yes..." Sango said, almost slurring her words. He was so close; she could almost feel his breath on her face.

"Well I was wondering if... you'd like to make it Official."

"Official?" Sango repeated and Miroku nodded his head. A huge smile slowly broke out over her face and Sango nodded her head. "I would love that."

Miroku smiled his charming smile and slowly leaned forward to kiss her.

**_:dodododo dodododo dodododo dodododo:_**

"Great!"

"Huh? Wha?" she asked, startled out of her daydream. She was even more surprised to find that Kuranosuke was now leaning dangerously close and holding her hands over the food that seemed to just magically appear.

"Sango, this is wonderful!"

"What is?" She asked again, confused beyond imagination.

"Are you all right, Sango?" Kuranosuke asked again, now a bit worried. She really didn't seem to have been paying attention all dinner and was starting to wonder if she was even aware that he'd just asked to her to be his official girl friend.

Oh no... What do I do? What _did_ I do? she thought. "I....I..." But Kuranosuke looked so hopeful and she didn't want to risk making him unhappy. Sango sighed. "I'm just a bit dazed, that's all. I was up practically half the night. You know... paper work and stuff."

"Sango, if you were tired you just should have told me. Waiter!" Kuranosuke called, motioning one over. "Can we have these wrapped up to go please? The lady isn't feeling very well."

"Of course, sir." The waiter nodded and Sango gave her date an uncertain smile.

"You have to be sure to get your rest." Kuranosuke scolded and Sango gave him a little smile.

"I'll be sure to do that from now on." She promised, more for herself then him. She still wasn't too sure what she had agreed to earlier...

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked when they had pulled up to the apartments.

"Sure." Sango smiled, opening the door to get out. Kuranosuke grabbed her wrist at the last minute and she half turned back to ask what was the matter. Her words caught in her throat though when Kuranosuke captured her lips for his own. She stood there, shocked as he pulled back, waiting for some kind of reply.

"Goodnight Kuranosuke." Sango said quietly, and all but ran into the apartment, leaving a very confused and frowning Kuranosuke. Sango turned on the light and leaned back against the door, rubbing her neck. Had she missed something?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Do you know the saying: "Time flies when you're having fun"? Well, what if you _aren't_ having very much fun? That's right, time becomes a snail. Pond water (which doesn't move at all). Time transforms into an old lady with a cane – or better yet! An old lady driving a car when she can't even see over the driving wheel and forgot her prescription glasses. Or! Better yet (again)! An old lady driving a car when she can't see over the steering wheel and refuses to put her glasses on because she "can see perfectly well". Yeah. Sure she can. To make a long story short… time can be dangerous. Dangerous can drive you mad. That is seemingly what happened to our leading male as he tightened his long coat and pulled his hat down more on his head.

"Will that be cash or checking, sir?" the cashier asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Cash." Miroku said, pushing a few rather…large bills her way.

'What is this, some cheesy mob story?' the cashier wondered, giving the man his ticket. "And thank you for flying with "

"No, thank _you_." Miroku winked, and walked off to catch his plane. The cashier just shook her head.

"I'm too old for this…"

Miroku slid into his seat, careful to keep himself incognito and took out a box from his carry-on. Inside was filled with letters Sango had written him over the past two months and a few he had written her – he just hadn't sent them.

Despite his better judgment and the oh-so-good advice from his manager, Miroku found himself falling deep and harder for the matchmaker. Something like that could create a few… problems. Like what, you ask? Like the drummer sneaking off on a plane to go visit her for one. Miroku could almost see the steam pouring out of Sesshomaru's ears when it was discovered he was gone. There would be hell to pay.

But none of that really mattered now. The ticket was bought, the plane moving, and Miroku was on his way! The only thing that could screw this up now was if he was discovered.

"Oh my god! You're Houriki Miroku!!"

Miroku visibly cringed at the accusation and a train of astonished murmurs filled the plane.

"No, surely you're mistaken. I'm not-"

"Houriki! Get your ass off that plane right now!"

Miroku looked out the window to see quite a few guards struggling to keep an angry Sesshomaru from stopping the plane with his own force. The rest of the band and Rin stood a while back, all trying to control their laughter.

"Go get her, lover boy!" Inuyasha shouted and Miroku waved, letting his hat fall off thus ruining his disguise once and for all.

"I knew it was you!"

"EEEE!"

"MIROKU!"

"I love you!"

"Let's make babies!"

This was going to be a long flight.........

-------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, sorry for the long wait everyone. v.v; writer's block sucks. Everyone drown Aamalie in thanks 'cause she pretty much was writing the chapter for me via IM.

_chorus Thank you Margo-chan._

Yes well... v.v; I'm going to be without net for a while. e.e wish me luck that I won't die over the summer. I'll prob. just spend my days watching Moulin Rouge and trying to learn how to Tango o.0 yeah... don't ask. Ja until next time!


	17. Chapter 17: Lions Den

Disclaimer: ....meh

-wallows in the corner of self-loathing- ;-; I am so sorry...

Myez, and thanks to Margo-chan... Who all but dictated the chapter to me x.x -glomps her- I swear, I have the best beta in the world...

----------------

Miroku was on the verge of shedding tears of joy when the plane finally hit the asphalt of the runway, and he thanked his lucky stars that he had paid for first class seating. As soon as the flight attendants informed him he could remove his seat belt, he did so, grabbed his suitcase, and ran.

Not that first class was that much better than coach. Had they not been getting paid, Miroku had the vague idea that the flight attendants would have jumped him. Multiple times. So, as soon as the plane landed and the gates of heaven opened, Miroku was out of there. Slipping back on his incognito glasses and hat, Miroku crept around the fake bushes and chairs. The door of hope was in his sight! Just a little farther...

"Gotcha!"

Damn.

"You-" Sesshomaru growled, dragging the delinquent drummer by an ear. "Big trouble."

"Uh..." Miroku stammered, looking for an excuse, "It was Koga's fault!"

"Was not!"

Miroku frowned as the rest of the 'group' walked up. How the hell had they all gotten there?

"Private plane!" Rin chirped, finishing the last of her ice cream. "We got to watch movies! _Ever after, and The Little Mermaid, and Aladdin, and..." _

"Point is," Sesshomaru continued, ignoring the girl, "We've made it here before you and-"

"Oh my god! It's Fiendish!"

"I do hope you realize that this is entirely your fault," Sesshomaru said calmly, letting go of Miroku's ear and dragging Rin a few steps away.

"Bye bye!" She chirped.

Have you ever watched those safari videos? Or even The Lion King would do; when Mufasa got trampled by the stampede. Yeah.... Imagine that with fangirls.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ahh!" Miroku yelled, grabbing his suitcase and running for dear life. Oh, how he hated fangirls. Particularly the rabid ones. They were every celebrity's worst nightmare. And now the nightmare was after him. Taking the first available turn, Miroku dived into a closing elevator...

Conveniently filled with the Girl Scouts of America.

"Ah, shit," Miroku muttered, surveying the space full of little girls. Amazingly, none screamed. Miroku sighed a sigh of relief, leaning back against the wall. Six more floors of bliss...

"Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?" Miroku asked, opening one of his eyes.

"Would you like to buy a cookie?"

...A cookie?

"Umm... No thank you." He declined politely, closing his eyes once more.

"But... It goes to a good cause."

"I'm not hungry."

Bad, bad choice.

"Oh, I see. You're too rich to care about others' well-being, is that it?"

"No," Miroku said carefully, sizing up the little girl. If need be, he could take her on easily.

"You have money. Don't think we haven't seen you on those magazine covers."

"Yeah!" A chorus of little girls agreed, nodding their little green-topped heads.

"Just a single box can help millions!"

"Fine...fine." Miroku sighed, taking out his wallet. "One box." He carefully took out a ten and handed it to the little girl. She smiled.

"God bless you."

There, problem solved.

"Excuse me?"

"Sir!"

"Buy from me too!"

"Just one box!"

For the longest time, Miroku has thought there was nothing worst then a raging fan girl... More then twenty years of his life had been a lie.

"I don't have that much money!" Miroku cried out as he was backed into a corner.

"Just a box!"

"Please?!"

Resisting the urge to scream, Miroku covered his ears from the chorus of tiny girls. He was somehow reminded of that doll, Chuckie...

"Here! Take it!" Miroku threw down his wallet and watched in horror as the seemingly harmless children leapt at it, tearing at each other's badges to get the money inside... Scary. Using the wallet as a distraction, Miroku jumped and rolled out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened... Right into the lion's den.

"I've got his leg!!"

"Let me touch him!"

"Ahh! Lemme go!" Miroku yelled, pulling random body parts free. In his attempt to escape, he dropped his suitcase. Oh well; a necessary sacrifice.

"I got Miroku's Drum Sticks!!!"

....Aw hell no.

"These are mine," Miroku ground out, snatching his beloved sticks back, "Thank you very much."

"Oh my gawd! He touched me!!!!"

Rolling his eyes, Miroku continued his dash outside, not missing the piercing scream of "I got his underwear!" Rubbing his face with one hand, Miroku flagged down the first taxi he saw and hopped in.

"Drive! Just drive!"

The driver gave him a look over before raising an eyebrow. "My place or yours?"

-

And at that exact moment....

-

"Don't you just love these reservations?" Kuranosuke asked, lifting his glass. "Next to a window and everything."

"Mmhmm..." Sango said unenthusiastically and tapped her glass with his.

"And this wine..." he added, watching Sango down the drink, "I must have spent half my fortune on it." Kuranosuke leaned over to pat Sango on the back as she started choking.

"Well... It's excellent wine." Sango nodded, clearing her throat.

"Perhaps you would prefer water?"

"No, no... I'm fine." Sango sighed and looked out the window.

"Sorry if it's not my place to say, but you seem a bit distracted lately."

"You could say that again..." Sango mumbled, idly moving her potatoes around with her fork. She glanced up at the sound of screeching tires and watched a taxi zoom by the window. If she didn't know any better, Sango could have sworn it was Miroku shouting directions to the driver...

-

"Turn it around!" Miroku yelled, causing the driver to wince.

"Chill! You just told me to lose those girls."

"Well... We can lose them later!" Miroku yelled, rubbing his face once again with his palms. They were getting farther and farther away from where he'd spotted Sango and Miroku was getting desperate. "My fiancee is in that restaurant!"

"Woah!" The driver hit the brakes hard. Miroku flew forward, banging his head on the back of the seat.

"Shit..."

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Because...uh.." Miroku grasped for a logical, believable reason. "Because she's married!"

"...Jigga wha?"

"Oh, it's a tragic tale." Miroku sighed, laying on his back, "Her husband... He's.... A vegetable."

"No!"

"Yes! She'd divorce him, but she feels so horrible about his current state, she simply can't bring herself to do it!"

"And so... You've been..."

"Yes... We've been seeing each other... In order to ease her pain. And, we've fallen in love! We'll marry as soon as her husband's parents take him off of life-support."

Miroku waited for the driver's reaction.

"That's so... so.... Sweet!"

Miroku sighed a sigh of relief and watched the world spin as his driver spun the car around.

"Don't worry! I'll get you to her!"

-

"Sango?" Kuranosuke asked as his date stood up. "What's wrong?" Sango merely pointed mutely at the window as the taxi she had just seen pulled up in front of the door. And who but Mr. Perfect himself happened to climb out of the back seat?

"Is that that drummer?" Kuranosuke asked, also rising to his feet. He frowned when Miroku broke out into a grin and started waving frantically. Sango automatically lifted her hand in shock and Miroku held up a finger

Wait.

And so she waited while Miroku took his good ol' time walking into the restaurant and up to her. And poor Kuranosuke... Tsk tsk. He simply stood there gaping as Miroku gave his 'woman' a big dramatic kiss, complete with the dipping and the head moving and everything. Dreamy sigh.

Sango flushed with embarrassment at the current situation... What was she supposed to say to him- either of the hims present!?

Apparently, nothing.

"C'mon," Miroku urged, taking the matchmaker's hand and leading her away. And what of her date? It took the poor lug a few moments to realize he'd just been had. Abandoning his oh-so-perfect reservations, Kuranosuke stormed out after them.

"Hey! Sango!"

"Sorry Kura-kun," Miroku answered with false cheerfulness as he helped a still flabbergasted Sango into the waiting cab. Looking back down the road, Miroku visibly paled before jumping in after Sango, slamming the taxi door shut and yelling to the driver to step on it.

"Sango, I'll-"

"THERE HE GOES!"

"EE! Miroku!!!"

"Wait! Sign your underwear for me!"

"Father my babies!"

Hmm... Lessee. Adidas, Nike, Puma, Sketchers, Parade, Vans... Kuranosuke must have seen at least a dozen different brands of shoe as they trampled over him. Poor Guy.

"...call you."

-

"So!" The driver commented after they were on their merry way, "I'm Jakotsu! You're the fiancee, right?"

Sango nodded absently, wincing as she watched Kuranosuke got stampeded on over her shoulder. "Yes I'm the....eh?"

"Oh, come now darling," Miroku cooed, tapping Sango under the chin, "Don't be so shy."

"But..but..." Sango stammered, turning red as Miroku began to nuzzle her neck. Annoyed, Sango looked up to find the driver's eyes staring at them from the rearview mirror.

"Hey, you're that matchmaker, right?"

"Sure," Sango conceded, still attempting to push off the over-affectionate drummer.

"Think you can find me a cutiepie like him?"

"Uh...." Sango gulped. She'd never hooked up a guy with a guy before... "I can...try?"

"Perfect!" Jakotsu sighed again, turning the corner happily.

-------------------

Remember kiddes, Queeni loves you -grin--grin-

Note: Margo's put me on a schedule x.x I feel like cattle....


	18. Chapter 18: And that's how it goes

Sango twisted around to peer out of the rear window of the cab, which was a rather difficult feat, seeing as how Miroku was still... attached... to her neck.

"I think we lost them..."

"Good," Miroku chuckled, momentarily taking one of her earlobes in his mouth, "that means we can have some privacy."

'Privacy?' Sango thought, looking at the rearview mirror. 'What kind of privacy is it when the gay cab-driver is staring back at us?'

"What?" Jakotsu asked, pretending he wasn't prying.

Sango sighed. "Turn left."

The sharpness of the turn forced Miroku to detach himself from the matchmaker, letting Sango finally get a look at the top of her chest...

...and the red welt forming there.

"Miroku, you leech!" She shrieked, poking the skin around it. "You left a mark!"

"A symbol of our love, my dear," he explained with a smile, kissing her cheek. Sango growled at him, making his eyes light up.

"Why Sango, that's unlike you. I mean... if you want it so bad..."

"Can't you stop?" she snapped, pushing him off again.

"You don't love me?" he pouted. Sango winced. She hated that innocent look he had... especially when he was anything but innocent.

"Just... hold off until we get to my house, okay?" she implored, defeated.

The light in Miroku's eyes could have lit all of Tokyo.

----------------------------------

"Ow! That's the door knob."

"Where's the light?"

"Over to the right."

Sango stumbled in the apartment backwards, one of Miroku's arms plastered around her waist while the other hand searched for the light-switch.

"Umm... Sango?"

Annoyed at the unwanted break in liplocking, Sango sighed. "What?"

"Who's that over there?"

Following the invisible line from Miroku's finger, Sango winced at the figure on her couch, who was clawing at his eyes in desperation.

"They burn!"

"That," Sango sighed, "Would be my brother."

---------------------------------

"Oh calm down," Sango scolded, setting a cup of hot chocolate on the table. "You didn't even see anything."

Kohaku's response was a whining moan as he rocked to and fro on the couch. He'd only come to see his sister, as a good little brother should! And what did he get? He got to see his beloved 'I-don't-need-a-man-in-my-life' sister swapping spit with a rock star!

Actually, it was pretty cool....

But eww!

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Miroku apologized again from his place on the floor. "But, I suppose you'll be experiencing it firsthand soon enough." Kohaku blushed and hid his face behind his cup.

Houriki Miroku just talked to him!

Cool...

Sango sent the drummer a glare and clicked a button on the remote, settling herself next to her brother as the opening music to "The Mummy" came on. Deciding his current spot wasn't comfortable enough, Miroku crawled his way up to the sit beside Sango, wiggling his arm around her waist.

"So..." Miroku whispered, leaning close.

"Shh!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"So, you're coming with me, right?"

"Yeah, sure..." Sango waved her hand in Miroku's face and continued to try to watch the movie.

"And you'll dump that Kura-something guy?"

"Consider it done," Sango turned from the TV to smile genuinely at him, kissing the drummer on the nose.

Kohaku groaned, standing up. "That it. I don't think I can stand another minute of you two."

Sango blinked. "What'd we do?"

"You keep looking at each other when you think I'm not looking. I'm not stupid, and I'm leaving before you two start swapping spit again when you think I'm too absorbed in the movie to notice. I'll see you later Sango..."

And then he hightailed it out of there.

"Well then..." Miroku said, leaning down to kiss Sango's ear teasingly. "I'm not one to pass up any opportunity given to me. What do you think?"

She rolled her eyes. "Miroku, shut up."

Then she kissed him. And that's how it ends.

---------------------------------  
---------------------------------  
---------------------------------

It's over -cries tears of joy- Very short chapter x.x butit had to come. Thank you everyone for sticking with me, even though I've been a horrible authoress. I've taken a vow to never again have a story where I don't know what the plot will be when I start it. It just turns into Hell on the Net. Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed the story and hopefully I'll be back soon with a new story. Until then! Ja.

A few last minute review responses XD. Sorry i didn't get to everyone. I love you all though!

Soli-chan: Who told you it was the end? I bet it was Margo, wasn't it? Le grr... anyway, yeah I love Jakotsu, he's so funny! I'm gonna ask for Love Actually for Christmas XD And yes, I love the British. We were in Disney and this little girl passed us, talking in the accent. I was just like "aww... mommy...." and went on my rant about how I wanna move to England XD.

shadowww15: No offence taken. I have friends like that too.

FlamingRedFox: May-chan got you hating Kura, huh? yeah, he really bugs me. x.x Kindly smack me if I ever use him again in a story. And I know Girlscouts aren't really like that. I used to be a Brownie :) But I thought it would be cute. I didn't really think about which cookies he'd buy. I just like the Thin Mint ones.

Lily Thorne: The schedule has been kind of effective. x.x it was set for the 6th, yet I'm not updating until 4 days later... but I did send it to her on time! Go Lonnie -dances-

Corisu: .....-rigs chair- You're on the schedule too! BWUAH! I'm not alone XD Go ahead with the Evil!Girl Scouts XD

Barbie: I'm so sorry it took long -cries- I've been uninspired and hating the story x.x which is why it took so long...

KeeraSango: -hands you a Jakotsu teddy- XD I wish I had one too... it would be so cute!

Margo: -glomp- I couldn't have done this without you... but you're still a cattle driver XD


End file.
